Lost in Universe
by Shiva6
Summary: Aya wacht eines morgens in einem fremden Zimmer auf. Ein bisschen seltsam BEENDET
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich diese Story posten   
  
sollte, aber mein Betaleser meinte, sie wäre gut. Ich werd einfach mal   
  
eure Reaktionen abwarten.  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya   
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht. Unten erwähnte Bücher auch   
  
nicht.  
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Lost in Universe  
  
Aya gähnte schläfrig. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Er sah sich um, immer   
  
noch im Halbschlaf. Im nächsten Augenblick war er hellwach.  
  
"Wo bin ich ?!", krächzte er, sah sich panisch in dem fremden Raum um.  
  
Er saß in einem großen, altmodischen Bett. Auch der Rest des Zimmers   
  
war altmodisch eingerichtet, erinnerte etwas an das europäische   
  
Mittelalter.   
  
Statt Lichtschaltern brannten mehrere Kerzen im Zimmer, erfüllten es mit   
  
einem warmen, angenehmen Licht.  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne !", erwiderte eine vertraute Stimme.   
  
Aya zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Etwa einen Meter neben dem Bett stand   
  
Schuldig, rauchte ungerührt eine Zigarette.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier ?!"  
  
~Gott, das musste ein Traum sein ! Ein Alptraum !~  
  
"Ich bin vor etwa einer Stunde neben dir aufgewacht. Ich dachte erst,   
  
dass ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder wie du, ein Traum, aber   
  
anscheinend..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Aya sah sich suchend um.  
  
"Dein Katana ist nicht hier. Ich hab schon danach gesucht,   
  
sicherheitshalber, du weißt schon... Aber es ist nicht da. Genauso wenig   
  
wie meine Waffen. Wer auch immer uns hierher gebracht hat, wollte   
  
anscheinend, dass wir uns mit den Händen töten..." Schuldig ging zum   
  
Fenster, drückte die Zigarette auf der Fensterbank aus und warf die Kippe   
  
aus dem Fenster. Aya stand auf, zog seine Kleider an, die säuberlich auf   
  
einem Stuhl lagen. Schuldig beobachteteihn aufmerksam.  
  
"Schläfst du immer nackt ?!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte Aya sich zu ihm um, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.  
  
"Äh... Ja…", antwortete er irritiert.  
  
Jemand klopfte an die schwere Holztür.  
  
"Verschlossen.", erklärte Schuldig leise, ging wie Aya in Abwehrhaltung.  
  
"Wer ist da ?!", rief Aya unruhig.  
  
Man hörte einen Schlüssel, der im Schloss herumgedreht wurde, dann   
  
wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Aya und Schuldig schwiegen verblüfft.  
  
Vor ihnen stand ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht 16, eher jünger. Ihr   
  
herzförmiges Gesicht wurde umrahmt von silbrigen Korkenzieherlocken   
  
und ihr Mund war ebenso silbern geschminkt wie ihre Augen. Sie lächelte   
  
sanft.   
  
"Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Destiny. Ich bringe euch etwas zu essen.",   
  
erklärte sie, stellte ein Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und   
  
ging   
  
wieder hinaus. In dem Moment, in dem sie abschließen wollte, riss Schuldig   
  
die Tür wieder auf. Aya war das erste Mal in seinem Leben froh darüber,   
  
dass   
  
der Deutsche so unheimlich schnell war.  
  
"Wie kommen wir hierher ? Oder, noch besser, wie kommen wir hier wieder   
  
weg ?!", fragte Schuldig mit wütender Miene.  
  
Destiny lächelte nichtsagend.   
  
"Das wird euch Fate erklären. Er wird zu euch kommen, wenn ihr gegessen   
  
habt."  
  
Damit zog sie die Tür mit verblüffender Kraft zu und ließ den verdutzten   
  
Schuldig davor stehen. Er drehte sich verwirrt zu dem sprachlosen Aya um.  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Ja... Dann..."  
  
"Essen wir was."  
  
Aya nickte beipflichtend. Schuldig zog eine Grimasse, als er das Tablett   
  
betrachtete.  
  
"Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück ? Und Würstchen ? Sind wir in England oder   
  
Amerika gelandet ?"  
  
"..."  
  
Zögernd nahm Aya eine Birne, beobachtete Schuldig, der mäklig in einem   
  
Pfannkuchen herumstocherte.  
  
"Sie hatte silberne Haare... Und Augen...", sagte Aya konsterniert.  
  
"Ja, und ? Du hast ja auch violette Augen. Als ob das normal ist !"  
  
"Das sagt jemand mit orangefarbenem Haar...", zischte Aya.  
  
Schuldig grinste, lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.   
  
"Belgische Waffeln...", sagte er beeindruckt, nahm eine und biss hinein.   
  
Aya blickte zögernd auf.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig und Aya sahen alarmiert zur Tür, als sie abermals den Schlüssel   
  
im   
  
Schloss hörten. Wieder wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Offensichtlich verwirrt   
  
starrten die beiden Attentäter den Jungen in der Tür an. Er war etwa so   
  
alt   
  
wie das Mädchen, mit großen, goldenen Augen. Die Hälfte seines hübschen   
  
Gesichtes wurde von langen Strähnen des meergrünen Haares verdeckt. Sein   
  
ebenfalls meergrüner Mantel war verziert mit goldenen Bändern und Kanten,   
  
sah sehr merkwürdig aus. Sein Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos, als er   
  
eintrat.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Fate. Ich hörte, sie haben Fragen."  
  
Aya schwieg. Schuldig sah kopfschüttelnd zu ihm hinüber. Wie leicht er zu   
  
beeindrucken war.  
  
"Wie kommen wir hierher ?!"  
  
Fate sah kurz zu Aya hinüber, dann blickte er Schuldig fest in die Augen.  
  
"Durch eine Verschiebung des Gefüges."  
  
Schuldig blinzelte verständnislos, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
  
"Aha. Und wie kommen wir hier wieder weg ?!"  
  
Fate zögerte.  
  
"Nun ?!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht bei der nächsten Verschiebung.   
  
Vielleicht   
  
gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht, wenn die Göttin Gnade zeigt."  
  
"Die Göttin ?!", fragte Aya.  
  
"Ja.", erwiderte Fate knapp.  
  
"Wer ist diese Göttin ? Seid ihr irgendein Kult ? 'Ne Sekte oder so ?!"  
  
"Die Göttin ist die Herrscherin über das Universum. Kein Kult. Keine   
  
Sekte."  
  
Jede Frage beantwortete er so knapp wie möglich. Schuldig sah ihn entnervt   
  
an.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt ?!"  
  
"Nun, sie werden wohl oder übel hier bleiben müssen. Wir können sie leider   
  
nicht   
  
gehen lassen, denn dann könnten sie aus Versehen in einem ganz anderen   
  
Gefüge   
  
landen und nicht nur ihre heimatliche Zeit und Land verlassen, sondern   
  
gleich den   
  
Planeten wechseln."  
  
"Zeit ? Planet ? Was redest du da ?!"  
  
Fate seufzte.  
  
"Sie sind durch die Verschiebung aus der Zeit geworfen worden, aus der sie   
  
stammen. Sie sind jetzt im Palast Tasogare. Er verbindet die verschiedenen   
  
Zeiten   
  
der... Erde... aber auch andere Planeten. Deshalb dürfen sie diese Zimmer   
  
nicht   
  
verlassen."  
  
"Diese ? Es sind ja nur dieses Zimmer und ein Bad ! Wisst ihr eigentlich,   
  
was ihr   
  
da tut ?! Wir...", er deutete auf Aya. "... sind Erzfeinde ! Er wartet   
  
doch nur darauf,   
  
mich im Schlaf zu erwürgen ! Vielleicht wartet er auch gar nicht, bis ich   
  
eingeschlafen bin !"  
  
Fate sah ihn kühl an, dann Aya.  
  
"Das glaube ich kaum. Nicht, wenn er will, dass seine Schwester jemals aus   
  
dem   
  
Koma erwacht."  
  
"Hä ?!" Schuldig blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Ihr Schicksal ist sehr eng mit dem von euch beiden verwoben."  
  
"Welche Überraschung...", zischte Aya.  
  
Fate zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn er MICH umbringt ?!", fragte Aya wütend.  
  
"Das wird er nicht tun."  
  
"Warum nicht ?!"  
  
"Weil ich das weiß."  
  
"Kann ja jeder sagen."  
  
Fate runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich darf ihnen leider nicht sagen, warum er das nicht tut, aber ich   
  
schwöre ihnen,   
  
dass er sie nicht töten wird."  
  
Aya wirkte keineswegs überzeugt, aber er hatte auch keine Lust, sich mit   
  
dem   
  
Jungen zu streiten. Er war ihm unheimlich. Schuldig grinste ihn an.   
  
Offensichtlich   
  
hatte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Konnte ihm aber auch egal sein. Fate   
  
nickte den   
  
Beiden zu, dann drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.   
  
Schuldig   
  
schmiss sich frustriert auf das Bett.  
  
"Toll ! Spitze ! Erste Sahne ! Womöglich kommen wir nie wieder von hier   
  
weg !"  
  
Aya nickte, beobachtete verblüfft, wie sich das Tablett mit dem Essen in   
  
Luft  
  
auflöste.  
  
"Und ich hatte heute eine Verabredung ! Selbst wenn wir jemals   
  
zurückkommen,   
  
kann ich mich nicht mehr bei ihnen sehen lassen !"  
  
"Ihnen ?!" Aya sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ja. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Sind Zwillinge. Sehen beide scharf aus,   
  
aber ich   
  
konnte mich noch nicht entscheiden. Wenn ich Glück gehabt hätte, hätte ich   
  
sie   
  
beide rumgekriegt... Aber statt wildem Sex mit zwei süßen Geschwistern   
  
sitze ich   
  
hier mit meinem erklärten Erzfeind fest..."  
  
Aya machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. Schuldig betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
  
"... der gar nicht mal so schlecht aussieht...", fügte Schuldig grinsend   
  
hinzu.  
  
Aya sah ihn erschrocken an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und studierte   
  
weiter   
  
das Bücherregal im Zimmer. Er spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich, ignorierte   
  
Schuldig aber geflissentlich, da er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte.   
  
Er war   
  
sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass er rot geworden war.  
  
"Hmmm... Und was mache ich jetzt ? Hier gibt's nicht mal 'nen Fernseher   
  
oder  
  
PC... Mir bleiben nur Bücher..."  
  
Aya bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Schuldig abfällig mit der Hand   
  
wedelte.  
  
"... oder ich bemühe mich, den verklemmten Anführer von Weiß ins Bett zu   
  
kriegen... Sehr verlockend..."   
  
Er setzte sich entnervt rittlings auf einen der Stühle, stützte das Kinn   
  
auf die   
  
verschränkten Arme. Aya betrachtete weiter die Bücher vor sich, bemerkte   
  
somit nicht Schuldigs prüfenden Blick, den lasziven Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
"Was hast du da ?", fragte der Telepath neugierig, als Aya ein Buch aus   
  
dem  
  
Schrank nahm.  
  
"... Memnoch der Teufel ©."   
  
"Worum geht's ?"  
  
"... Um den Teufel... Und einen Vampir..."  
  
"Schwul ?"  
  
Aya errötete leicht.  
  
"Weiß ich doch nicht !"  
  
"Lies es mir vor !", verlangte Schuldig.  
  
"Sicher nicht !"  
  
"Warum nicht ?!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht selber lesen ?!"  
  
"Was wäre, wenn ich Analphabet wäre ? Würdest du's mir dann vorlesen ?!"  
  
"... Nein. Ist nicht mein Problem."  
  
"Toll... Die Nettigkeit in Person... Pff..."  
  
Aya stand auf und ging zum Bett. Mit einem letzten, wachsamen Blick auf   
  
Schuldig setzte er sich aufs Bett und schlug das Buch auf.  
  
*  
  
Nach etwa drei Minuten bewegte sich das Bett und Aya sah auf. Schuldig   
  
kroch über das Bett, grinste ihn dreist an. Er legte sich direkt neben ihn   
  
und kuschelte sich an Ayas Schulter. Fassungslos starrte der Rotschopf   
  
ihn an.  
  
"Was zur Hölle machst du da ?"  
  
"Ich lese mit."  
  
"Nimm dir ein eigenes Buch !"  
  
"Keine Lust !"  
  
"... Aber ich... Ich hab schon angefangen. Wegen dir blättere ich nicht   
  
zurück."  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich hol's mir aus deinem Gedächtnis.", erwiderte Schuldig   
  
grinsend, legte den Kopf auf Ayas Schulter, um besser ins Buch sehen zu   
  
können. Aya dachte darüber nach, das Buch so zu halten, dass Schuldig   
  
es nicht lesen konnte, dann entschied er, dass das doch albern wäre und  
  
ließ es. Was brachte es ihm schon, sich jetzt mit dem durchgeknallten   
  
Deutschen rumzuärgern ? Sie würden hier womöglich noch ewig festsitzen.  
  
"Hey ! Ich bin nicht durchgeknallt !", beschwerte sich Schuldig, schielte   
  
zu   
  
ihm hoch. Aya sah verwirrt zu ihm hinunter, dann schüttelte er genervt den   
  
Kopf.  
  
"Lies meine Gedanken nicht."  
  
"Denk nichts Schlechtes über mich.", gab Schuldig zurück.  
  
"Ist leider unvermeidbar. Du bist schließlich nicht gerade ein   
  
Musterbeispiel   
  
an Erziehung.", erwiderte Aya kühl.  
  
"Als ob du höflich und zuvorkommend wärst...", murmelte Schuldig   
  
schmollend.  
  
Aya presste beleidigt die Lippen zusammen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn   
  
schließlich   
  
vernünftig erzogen. Was konnte er dafür, wenn seine Umgangsformen im   
  
Weiß-Haushalt etwas verroht waren.  
  
"Etwas ?", fragte Schuldig schrill.  
  
"... Halt die Klappe und lies, oder verzieh dich !"  
  
"Nichts lieber als das, aber da ist dieses kleine Problem... Ich kann   
  
nicht !"  
  
"Lesen ?" Aya zwinkerte verduzt.  
  
"Argh ! Hier weg !"  
  
Verärgert drehte Schuldig sich weg, legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte   
  
an   
  
den Betthimmel.  
  
"Die hätten uns wenigstens getrennte Zimmer geben können... Du bist   
  
unerträglich !"  
  
Aya warf ihm einen flüchtigen, wütenden Blick zu, konzentrierte sich   
  
wieder   
  
auf das Buch. Eine Weile schwieg Schuldig. Dann schnaufte er. Aya   
  
versuchte,   
  
ihn nicht zu beachten. Weitere Minuten vergingen. Dann stöhnte Schuldig   
  
auf.  
  
Erschrocken sah Aya zu ihm hinüber. Wer weiß, was der tat. Schuldig sah   
  
jedoch   
  
nur zu ihm hoch, verblüffenderweise kein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Mit   
  
ernstem   
  
Blick betrachtete er Aya.  
  
"Was ist ?", fragte dieser nervös.  
  
"... Ich langweile mich... Beschäftige mich !", verlangte Schuldig, einem   
  
Kleinkind   
  
nicht unähnlich.  
  
Aya lachte kurz auf.  
  
"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun ? Soll ich mir einen PC aus   
  
den   
  
Rippen schneiden ?"  
  
Schuldig schwieg einen Moment, schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken.  
  
"Du könntest dich mit mir unterhalten !"  
  
"Nein, danke."  
  
"Tolle Erziehung."  
  
Aya warf ihm einen rasenden Blick zu, dann starrte er wieder in sein Buch.  
  
"Ayaaaaaa !", nörgelte Schuldig.  
  
"Abyssinian. Mr. Abyssinian für dich.", erwiderte Aya kalt, sah ihn nicht   
  
an.  
  
Ein kurzer Moment perplexen Schweigens.  
  
"... Ran-chaaahaaan !", zog Schuldig ihn auf.  
  
Aya gab ihm eine Rückhand. Verduzt starrte Schuldig ihn an. Ein   
  
ungewolltes   
  
Grinsen breitete sich auf Ayas Gesicht aus. Der Gesichtsausdruck   
  
Schuldigs' war   
  
einfach zu gut.   
  
"... Das war zu schnell für mich... Ein Reflex, ohne darüber   
  
Nachzudenken... Aber   
  
glaub bloß nicht, dass du das noch mal schaffst !" Schuldig schien   
  
verärgert.  
  
Unsicher schwieg Aya. Im Gegensatz zu Schuldig hatte er keine Waffe hier.  
  
Schuldig konnte ihn mit seinem Geist allein töten. Oder ihn quälen, weil   
  
Schuldig  
  
ihn ja angeblich nicht töten würde, wenn man Fate Glauben schenken konnte.   
  
Aber   
  
wieso sollte man das tun, eh ?  
  
Vorsichtshalber stand Aya auf. Schuldig sah ihm aufmerksam nach,   
  
beobachtete,   
  
wie der Rotschopf im Badezimmer verschwand.  
  
"Was machst du ?!", rief er ihm nach.  
  
Seine Wut war bereits verraucht. Was brachte es ihm, Aya lange böse zu   
  
sein ?   
  
Außerdem machte Aya sich dann nur Sorgen. Warum eigentlich ? Welchen Sinn   
  
sollte es für Schuldig haben, Aya zu töten oder zu quälen ? Schließlich   
  
war er hier   
  
seine einzige Gesellschaft.  
  
"... Aya ? Was machst du ?", versuchte er es noch mal.  
  
"... Ich bin auf der Toilette !", fauchte Aya.  
  
"Baden wir nachher zusammen ?!"  
  
Stille. Schuldig wollte gerade zum zweiten Mal rufen, als er Ayas leise   
  
Antwort hörte.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"... Langsam regt sich in mir der leise Verdacht, dass du mich nicht   
  
leiden kannst !",   
  
sagte Schuldig laut.  
  
Aya lachte bitter auf.  
  
"Woran das wohl liegt...", erwiderte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht ! Ich könnte *so* nett zu dir sein !"  
  
"Ja, ja, sicher... Darauf kann ich gut verzichten ! Du bist schlimmer als   
  
Yoji !"  
  
"Ist das ein Kompliment ?!", hakte Schuldig nach.  
  
"Nein !!!!"  
  
"Musst ja nicht gleich so rumschreien...", murrte Schuldig, streckte sich   
  
genüsslich.  
  
**  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... Wenn ihr wollt...  
  
Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich selbst nicht wie ich darauf gekommen bin... Ich   
  
würd's nicht mal posten, wenn ich nicht Angst vor meinem Beta-Leser hätte   
  
_° 


	2. 2

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, solange auch nur einer diese Geschichte mag, post ich den nächsten Teil  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya   
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht. Unten erwähnte Bücher auch   
  
nicht.  
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya stand schweigend am Fenster, starrte in den weitläufigen Park hinaus.   
  
Irritiernderweise schien der Park im Nichts zu schweben. Alles um die   
  
Grenzen des Gartens herum war völlig schwarz. Flüchtig sah Aya zum Bett  
  
hinüber. Schuldig schlief bereits seit zwei Stunden, aber Aya wagte es   
  
nicht, ihn zu wecken. Besser so, als wenn er ihm wieder auf die Nerven   
  
ging. Nur wurde er langsam hungrig. Auf der alten Standuhr zeigte es   
  
135:08 Uhr an, womit Aya jedoch nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte.   
  
Wann es hier wohl wieder was zu Essen gab ? Man konnte ja nicht mal   
  
den Zimmerservice rufen oder so was.  
  
Schuldig murmelte etwas im Schlaf, aber Aya versuchte geflissentlich,   
  
ihn zu ignorieren. War sicher wieder nur was Perverses. Typisch   
  
Schuldig halt.  
  
"Aya...", hörte er ihn flüstern.  
  
Unwillig drehte Aya sich um. Also war er wach. Wie ärgerlich. Langsam   
  
kam er auf das Bett zu, betrachtete Schuldig, der noch immer mit   
  
geschlossenen Augen dalag.   
  
"Was ?", murrte er.  
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht. Aya runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er es nicht   
  
besser wüsste, würde er sagen, Schuldig schlief noch. Aber der Telephat   
  
hatte ihn doch gerade gerufen, oder ? Bekam er jetzt Halluzinationen ?   
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken betrachtete Aya das Buch, das sich Schuldig   
  
gegriffen hatte, obwohl er es dann doch vorgezogen hatte, zu schlafen   
  
statt zu lesen. Ein herzzerreißendes Werk von umwerfender Genialität   
  
Was für ein merkwürdiger Titel. Passte aber irgendwie zu Schuldig.   
  
Durchgeknallt halt.  
  
Der Deutsche gähnte plötzlich und Aya sah ihn erschrocken an. War er   
  
jetzt wach oder nicht ? Im nächsten Moment schlug Schuldig die Augen  
  
auf, starrte schweigend an den Betthimmel. Er leckte sich über die Lippen,   
  
räusperte sich.  
  
"... Ich hab Hunger.", erklärte er ernst.  
  
Aya betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Ich auch. Aber noch ist niemand gekommen, um uns was zu bringen."  
  
Schuldig setzte sich schwungvoll auf, streckte sich ausgiebig.  
  
"Durst hab ich auch.", ergänzte er.  
  
"Auf dem Tisch steht was."  
  
Aya deutete auf die gläserne Karaffe mit dem violetten Inhalt. Schuldig   
  
betrachtete das Gefäß mit trägen Augen.  
  
"Was'n das ?"  
  
"... Johannisbeer- oder Traubensaft vermute ich. Ich hab's noch nicht   
  
probiert."  
  
"Wolltest's mir überlassen, was ?"  
  
Schuldig grinste ihn an. Unwillkürlich lächelte Aya zurück, unterband die   
  
Aktion aber eilig, als er es bemerkte. Schuldig hob fragend eine   
  
Augenbraue,   
  
sagte aber nichts, sondern stand auf und goss sich etwas in ein Glas.   
  
Neugierig schnupperte er daran. Dann zuckte er die Schultern.  
  
"Einfach runter mit dem Zeug."  
  
Es setzte an und trank ein paar Schlucke. Dann hustete er. Aya sah   
  
aufmerksam   
  
zu ihm hinüber. Schuldig hustete heftiger, sein Gesicht lief leicht rot   
  
an. Besorgt   
  
kam Aya näher, sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Alles klar ?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber schüttelte heftig den Kopf, schien verzweifelt nach Luft zu   
  
schnappen. Aya zögerte, klopfte ihm unsicher auf den Rücken. Schuldigs   
  
Zustand änderte sich nicht. Nervös sah Aya sich um. Verdammt !  
  
"Vie-vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen... Oder... Oder noch was   
  
trinken... Ähm... ?!"  
  
Er war dem Verzweifeln nahe. Schuldig schien hier vor seinen Augen zu   
  
ersticken und Aya hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihm helfen sollte. Im   
  
nächsten   
  
Moment ließ sich Schuldig auf den Boden plumpsen, sein Husten wandelte   
  
sich plötzlich in ein lautes Lachen. Hektisch starrte Aya ihn an.  
  
"Reingefallen !", lachte er ihn aus.  
  
Aya starrte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Das ist nicht komisch !", fuhr er ihn an.  
  
Schuldig zwinkerte verduzt. Dann rappelte er sich auf.  
  
"Entschuldige. Ich wußte nicht, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen machst...",   
  
meinte   
  
er zerknirscht.  
  
Aya errötete leicht.  
  
"Ich... Ich hab mich nicht gesorgt... Ich... ich finde das nur einfach   
  
nicht witzig...",   
  
stotterte er.  
  
Schuldig grinste breit.  
  
"Du hast dir doch Sorgen gemacht. Vergiss nicht, ich kann deine Gedanken   
  
lesen, Kätzchen."  
  
Aya warf ihm einen "Shi-ne"-Blick zu, dann wandte er sich ab.  
  
"Och, Aya, sei doch nicht gleich wieder böse !", bettelte Schuldig.   
  
Aya reagierte nicht. Ärgerlich ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und griff   
  
wieder nach   
  
dem Buch. Schuldig kniete sich vor das Bett und legte die Arme auf die   
  
Matratze.  
  
Er sah aufmerksam zu Aya hoch. Nach zwei Minuten sah Aya kurz zu ihm   
  
hinunter.  
  
"Was ist ?", knurrte er.  
  
"Bist du noch böse auf mich ?"   
  
Schuldig sah ihm mit Bambiaugen an. Aya musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie Omi, wenn er was haben will...", murmelte er.  
  
"Omi ? Ach ja, Bombay... Bist du also nicht mehr böse auf mich ?"  
  
"Was hab ich schon davon..."  
  
"Gut !", rief Schuldig, sprang auf und ließ sich neben Aya aufs Bett   
  
fallen.   
  
Zufrieden grinsend kuschelte er sich an ihn. Aya starrte ihn finster an.  
  
"Lass das !"  
  
"Och, Aya-kun ! Sei doch nicht so ! Ich bin auch ganz brav !", versprach   
  
Schuldig,   
  
rieb seinen Kopf an Ayas Arm.  
  
Aya zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Hör auf damit ! Du bist krank !"  
  
Er schauderte. Schuldig verzog schmollend den Mund. Aya las ungerührt   
  
weiter.   
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde. Dann nämlich spürte er Schuldigs Hand auf seinem   
  
Bauch.   
  
Pikiert starrte er auf die leicht gebräunte Hand, die warm und ruhig auf   
  
ihm lag. Dann   
  
blickte er Schuldig an. Der Telephat lag noch immer mit geschlossenen   
  
Augen an   
  
seiner Schulter.  
  
"Schu-schuldig... ?!"  
  
Er reagierte nicht. Aya seufzte innerlich und versuchte, sich weiter auf   
  
sein Buch  
  
zu konzentrieren.   
  
Der Schlüssel in der Tür wurde herumgedreht, dann trat Destiny herein,   
  
während sie   
  
einen Servierwagen hinter sich herzog. Sie lächelte Aya freundlich an.  
  
"Ah, gut, ihr versteht euch. Fate hatte also Recht. Na ja, Fate hat ja   
  
eigentlich   
  
immer recht..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Aya errötete heftig.  
  
"Ähm, nein, das ist so, also er..."  
  
"Ist nicht so wichtig, oder ? Ich wollte euch nur euer Essen bringen, aber   
  
ich muss   
  
gleich weiter. Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die momentan hier wohnen."  
  
"Ähm... Ja... Ach ja, wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir nicht getrennte Zimmer   
  
bekommen  
  
können ! Weil... Also..."  
  
Destiny sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Warum ? Ihr versteht euch doch offensichtlich gut ! Außerdem ginge es   
  
sowieso nicht.   
  
Es sind nämlich fast alle Zimmer belegt und es kann jederzeit ein neuer   
  
Gast auftauchen.   
  
Oder mehrere... Und wir wollen den Leuten nicht zumuten, mit Fremden in   
  
einem Zimmer   
  
zu wohnen."  
  
"Ach, aber mit Todfeinden, das geht in Ordnung, oder was ?!", schrie Aya   
  
wütend.  
  
Schuldig rührte sich neben ihm, setzte sich auf, küsste seine Wange und   
  
ging wortlos zu   
  
dem Servierwagen, um das Essen zu untersuchen. Aya starrte ihn sprachlos   
  
an.  
  
"Na ja, solche Todfeinde scheint ihr ja nicht gerade zu sein !", grinste   
  
Destiny, dann   
  
verließ sie das Zimmer. Schuldig sah verschlafen zu Aya hinüber.  
  
"Was war'n los ?!"  
  
"Ähm... Ich habe gefragt, ob sie uns getrennte Zimmer geben können, aber   
  
sie hat   
  
gesagt, es sei nicht möglich.", murmelte Aya, stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn schweigend an. Dann schüttelte er unsicher den Kopf und   
  
nahm sich   
  
etwas zu Essen, von dem er nicht wirklich nicht wußte, was es war. Aya   
  
beobachtete ihn ruhig.  
  
"... Warum hast du... meine Wange..."  
  
Schuldig sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er lächelte.  
  
"Warum denn nicht ?"  
  
"... Wir sind Feinde."  
  
"So ? Ich mag dich."  
  
Aya errötete leicht.  
  
"... Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen."  
  
Schuldig zwinkerte verduzt, dann lachte er auf.  
  
"Das habe ich doch gar nicht verlangt ! Denkst du, die Menschen, die dich   
  
nett finden,   
  
wollen nur Sex von dir ?!"  
  
Aya antwortete nicht, starrte Schuldig nur ernst an. Schuldigs Lächeln   
  
schwand. Er kam auf   
  
Aya zu und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Du solltest den Menschen mehr vertrauen. Nicht alle sind schlecht..."   
  
Er küsste sanft Ayas Wange, dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich, um zu   
  
essen. Aya   
  
stand unbeweglich da, die Augen noch immer auf Schuldig gerichtet. Dann   
  
gesellte er sich zu ihm.  
  
*  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaaa !!"  
  
"WAS ?!"  
  
"Komm doch mal her !"  
  
"Was willst du, Schuldig ?!"  
  
"Ich hab kein Handtuch ! Such mir bitte eins !", bettelte Schuldig.  
  
Aya zögerte.   
  
"... Such doch selber..."  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!"  
  
Entnervt öffnete Aya die Badezimmertür und ging, mit gesenktem Kopf, zum   
  
Schrank.  
  
"Für die Haare auch eins !"  
  
"... Nervensäge..."  
  
"Hey !"  
  
Aya lächelte leicht. Er hörte, wie Schuldig aus der Wanne stieg, die   
  
Geräusche seiner nassen Füße   
  
auf dem Boden. Nervös sah er auf die beiden Handtücher in seiner Hand.  
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er nasse Arme, die sich um seine Schultern   
  
legten. Wasser lief aus   
  
Schuldigs Haar über seinen Hals. Er versteifte sich.  
  
"Hey ! So was sagt man nicht !", hörte er Schuldigs warme Stimme an seinem   
  
Ohr, spürte die   
  
leichte Berührung von Schuldigs feuchten Lippen.  
  
Der Telephat griff nach den Handtüchern und trat von Aya zurück. Aya floh   
  
aus dem Bad.  
  
"Aya ? Was ist denn ?!", hörte er Schuldigs verwirrte Stimme.   
  
Er antwortete nicht, hockte sich stur aufs Bett und starrte vor sich hin.   
  
Schuldig kam ins   
  
Zimmer, musterte ihn nachdenklich. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu, setzte sich   
  
vor ihn. Aya sah zur Seite.  
  
"Aya ? Hab ich dir was getan ?!", fragte Schuldig unsicher.  
  
Aya schwieg, dann schüttelte er knapp den Kopf.  
  
"... Warum bist du dann weggelaufen ?... Hat es dich gestört, dass ich   
  
dich umarmt habe ?"  
  
Wieder dauerte es eine Weile, bis Aya nickte, noch knapper als vorher.  
  
"... Entschuldige bitte. Ich wußte, nicht, dass es dich so aufregen   
  
würde..."  
  
Aya antwortete nicht. Schuldig runzelte kurz die Stirn, beugte sich vor   
  
und hob Ayas Kinn leicht   
  
an, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.   
  
"Was ist los ? Was ist mit dir ? Ich meine, es war doch nur eine kurze   
  
Umarmung. Nichts   
  
Weltbewegendes !" Er suchte verständnislos seinen Blick.  
  
"Ich... Ich mag das eben nicht... Außerdem sind wir Feinde ! Du scheinst   
  
das vergessen zu haben !"  
  
"Und wenn schon. Es kann schließlich ewig dauern, bis wir hier wegkommen.   
  
Warum sollte ich   
  
mich daran hängen, dass wir sonst Feinde sind ? Du solltest besser froh   
  
sein, denn so tue ich dir   
  
wenigstens nichts !" Schuldig schien ein wenig ärgerlich.  
  
Aya schwieg wieder, scheinbar verunsichert.  
  
"... Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja ?!"  
  
"... Ja..."  
  
**  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. 3

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist irgendwie schwierig.   
  
  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya   
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Schuldig lag mit offenen Augen im Bett, starrte in die Dunkelheit.   
  
Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, zu wissen, dass Aya nur wenige   
  
Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag. Nackt, wohlbemerkt ! Seine Hände   
  
zitterten leicht. Ob Aya bereits schlief ? Der Atem des Rotschopfs   
  
ging gleichmäßig. Schuldig tastete probeweise in seine Gedanken,   
  
um festzustellen, ob er schlief oder nicht. Ah ! Bestens ! Vorsichtig   
  
berührte Schuldig Ayas Taille, rutschte näher an ihn heran. Er   
  
küsste sanft Ayas Nacken, sog den Duft des Rotschopfs ein. Aya   
  
wisperte Unverständliches im Schlaf, lehnte sich gegen Schuldigs   
  
Brust. Schuldigs Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Gott, das   
  
war zu schön um wahr zu sein ! Endlich war er allein mit Aya ! Keine   
  
Zwänge durch die verfeindeten Gruppen. Und trotzdem war Aya   
  
zickig und abweisend. Wieso bloß ?   
  
Zärtlich streichelte er über die warme Haut des Rotschopfs.  
  
"Aya... Mein Liebling...", hauchte Schuldig, küsste wieder den Nacken   
  
seines Gegenübers.  
  
"... Schuldig ? Hast du was gesagt ?!", murrte Aya schläfrig.   
  
Erschrocken hielt Schuldig still.  
  
"Schuldig ?"   
  
Aya setzte sich auf. Schuldig schloss eilig die Augen, gab vor, fest   
  
zu schlafen. Stirnrunzelnd schob Aya Schuldigs Hand von seiner Taille.  
  
"... Perversling...", murmelte er, dann legte er sich wieder hin.   
  
Schuldig konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Für Aya war wirklich   
  
jede Berührung mit perversen oder zumindest sexuellen Gedanken   
  
verbunden. Kein Wunder. Wenn jemand so aussah wie Aya, was sollte   
  
man da schon von seiner Umwelt erwarten. Er selber würde ja auch gerne   
  
mit Aya schlafen. Aber nicht nur...  
  
Aya wisperte wieder etwas Undefinierbares und drehte sich um. Schuldig   
  
betrachtete hingerissen das hübsche, schlafende Gesicht des Rotschopfs.   
  
Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und berührte zaghaft Ayas Wange. Wenn er  
  
nur nicht gleich wieder aufwachte ! Schuldig wägte die Gefahren ab, die   
  
ein   
  
Versuch, Aya zu küssen mit sich brachte. Vielleicht sollte er besser noch   
  
etwas warten. Ein, zwei Tage. Womöglich hatte Aya bis dahin bemerkt, wie   
  
viel er Schuldig bedeutete.  
  
"Was machst du da ?", fragte Aya mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Schuldig riss seine Hand zurück. Aya öffnete die Amethystaugen und   
  
starrte ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
"Tu ja nicht wieder so, als ob du schläfst !", zischte er.  
  
Unsicher und schuldbewusst sah der Telephat ihn an. Er antwortete jedoch  
  
nicht.  
  
"... Hör auf, mich ständig zu berühren. Ich will das nicht !", murmelte er   
  
ungehalten und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.  
  
Schuldig schwieg. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte nach kurzer   
  
Zeit Blut. Innerlich fluchend drehte er sich um und zog sich die Decke bis   
  
zum Hals hoch.   
  
*  
  
„Schuldig ! Aufwachen ! Es gibt Frühstück !"  
  
Aya zog ungeduldig an der Decke. Schuldig murmelte unwillig, griff nach   
  
Ayas Handgelenk und zog ihn auf sich. Der Rotschopf japste erschrocken,   
  
versuchte erfolglos wieder aufzustehen. Schuldig drückte ihn sanft an   
  
sich,   
  
flüsterte Unverständliches in sein Haar. Aya kam der leise Verdacht, dass   
  
Schuldig das ganze hier für einen Traum hielt.   
  
"Schuldig ? Schuldig ! Hey !", versuchte er es.  
  
Schuldig reagierte noch immer nicht zufriedenstellend, kuschelte sich   
  
enger   
  
an ihn. Aya seufzte. Es war immer das Gleiche mit diesem Deutschen.   
  
Genervt stieß er sich von Schuldig, ignorierte das enttäuschte Murmeln des   
  
Telepathen und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, um etwas zu essen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte er ein leises Wispern und sah ruhig zu dem Bett  
  
hinüber. Schuldig lag auf der Seite, die müden, grünen Augen auf Aya   
  
gerichtet.  
  
„… Hi…", krächzte Schuldig.  
  
„… Morgen. Ich hab versucht dich zu wecken, aber du schläfst wie ein   
  
Stein…"  
  
~Ja… Wäre schön, wenn du das auch tun würdest…~  
  
Schuldig leckte sich über die wunde Lippe.   
  
„Destiny sagte, es wird vielleicht nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie hat   
  
unseren   
  
Fall der Göttin vorgetragen und diese denkt wohl darüber nach.", erzählte   
  
Aya,   
  
während er frühstückte.   
  
Schuldig setzte sich gemächlich auf, gähnte herzhaft. Aya sah fragend zu   
  
ihm   
  
herüber.  
  
„Hörst du mir zu ?"  
  
„Sicher, Aya-Schatz…", winkte Schuldig ab, winkelte die Beine an und   
  
stützte   
  
sich gelangweilt auf die Knie.   
  
„Bist du nicht auch froh darüber, hier wieder weg zu kommen ?!", fragte   
  
Aya   
  
verständnislos, ignorierte den Kosenamen.  
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Achseln.   
  
„Ach… Der Urlaub hier ist doch ganz nett. Endlich muss ich mir mal nicht   
  
Crawfords Gekeife anhören, muss mir nicht Nagis ewig schlechte Laune antun  
  
und ehrlich gesagt, ein paar Tage ohne „Das verletzt Gott" ist echt mal   
  
eine   
  
willkommene Abwechslung.", behauptete Schuldig, gähnte noch einmal.  
  
Aya sah ihn verwirrt an. Der junge Deutsche grinste ihn an.  
  
„Du bist doch auch ganz froh, dir nicht Kens Dummheit antun zu müssen.   
  
Oder   
  
Yohjis ständiges Flirten."  
  
„Ich möchte wieder zurück.", murmelte Aya errötend.  
  
„Warum ? Was… oder wer wartet dort auf dich ? Tomoe Sakura-chan ?"   
  
Schuldig  
  
schnaufte verächtlich.  
  
Aya schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Aya-chan…"  
  
Der Rotschopf blickte auf sein Frühstück. Nachdenklich sah Schuldig zu ihm   
  
hinüber, verschloss sich mit Absicht den schwermütigen Gedanken Ayas.   
  
Unwirsch sah er auf seine Hände. Er hasste es, wenn Aya so schaute. Diese   
  
Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinen Augen. Der bittere Zug um seine Lippen.   
  
Warum verehrte Aya dieses Mädchen nur so ?  
  
Es war, als hätte ihr komatöser Zustand sie in den Stand einer Märtyrerin   
  
erhoben. Als wäre sie nicht mehr das nervtötende Mädchen, dass Schuldig in   
  
Ayas tief verborgenen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Als hätte sie Aya nie   
  
verletzt  
  
oder ausgenutzt. Schuldig verstand einfach nicht, wieso Aya sich diesen   
  
Erinnerungen verschloss, dass Aya stattdessen nur die wenigen guten Seiten   
  
seiner Schwester vor Augen hatte, sich zwar an ihr Lachen erinnerte, nicht   
  
aber   
  
daran, dass sie über *ihn* gelacht hatte.  
  
Der einzige Grund, warum auch Schuldig wollte, dass das Mädchen wieder   
  
aufwachte, war, dass Aya dann bemerken würde, dass sie nicht der sanfte   
  
Engel  
  
war, den er immer in ihr sah. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich nachhelfen,   
  
wie er es   
  
schon so oft vorgehabt hatte.   
  
„Hast du keinen Hunger ?", fragte Aya leise.   
  
Sein Gesicht war wieder zu der gefühlskalten Maske erstarrt. Schuldig   
  
seufzte   
  
leise, stand auf und ging langsam zum Tisch hinüber. Aya beobachtete ihn   
  
schweigend, dann errötete er leicht, als Schuldig ihm dreist zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Hör auf damit !", knurrte er.  
  
„Hab doch gar nichts gemacht !" Schuldig sah ihn treuherzig an.  
  
Aya machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten, nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
  
„Woher hast du diese Sachen ?", fragte Schuldig neugierig, betrachtete das   
  
enganliegende, schwarze Shirt, das Aya trug.   
  
„Aus dem Schrank dort. Destiny sagte, wir können alle Sachen, die dort   
  
drin sind   
  
benutzen, solange wir hier sind.", antwortete Aya, ohne aufzublicken.   
  
Schuldig ließ sein Frühstück liegen und ging zum Schrank. Interessiert   
  
ging er   
  
durch die verschiedenen Sachen, grinste ein paar Mal. Aya sah ein paar Mal   
  
zu   
  
ihm hinüber, wartete darauf, dass er endlich frühstückte, sagte aber   
  
nichts. Nach   
  
etwa zehn Minuten hatte Schuldig wenigstens eine Hose an, und Aya rührte   
  
genervt in seiner Tasse herum.  
  
„Brauchst du immer so lange, um dich anzuziehen ? Wie ein Weib.", murrte   
  
er.  
  
„Wieso ? Braucht Tomoe Sakura-chan auch immer so lange ?", meinte Schuldig   
  
zickig.  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen. Warum dachten alle nur immer, er wäre mit Sakura   
  
zusammen ? Er war nur freundlich zu ihr, weil sie ihn an seine Schwester   
  
erinnerte.   
  
Auch wenn Sakura etwas nervtötend war. Aber sie hatte ein freundliches   
  
Wesen.   
  
So wie seine Schwester. Er lächelte kaum merklich. Schuldig starrte ihn   
  
an. Der   
  
Rotschopf bemerkte seinen ungläubigen und irgendwie ärgerlichen Blick.   
  
Verwirrt   
  
blickte er wieder in seine Tasse. Es war recht offensichtlich, dass   
  
Schuldig seine   
  
Gedanken gelesen hatte, aber was hätten ihn verärgern können ?   
  
Als Schuldig sich endlich an den Tisch setzte, trug er ein recht enges,   
  
schwarzes   
  
T-Shirt mit weißer Aufschrift :   
  
G_ F_CK Y_ _RS_LF  
  
(wanna buy a vowel ?)  
  
Aya starrte auf das Shirt, dann in Schuldigs abgelenktes Gesicht. Der   
  
Telepath   
  
biss von seinem Croissant ab, dann sah er Ayas fassungslosen Blick.  
  
„Wasch ?", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.  
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts."  
  
*  
  
„Wo ist Schuldig ?"  
  
Nagi sah Crawford fragend an. Crawford blickt von seiner Zeitung auf.  
  
„Was meinst du ?"  
  
„Er ist immer noch nicht zu Hause."  
  
„Vielleicht ist er noch bei einem Date.", vermutete Crawford, war offenbar   
  
nicht beunruhigt.  
  
„Aber es ist schon fast Mittag. Du weißt doch, dass Schuldig nie solange   
  
bei   
  
einem seiner Dates bleibt.", antwortete Nagi störrisch.  
  
„Der kommt schon wieder. Was machst du dir Sorgen ?" Crawford blickte   
  
wieder   
  
in seine Zeitung.  
  
„Abyssinian ist auch verschwunden."  
  
Crawford legte verwirrt die Zeitung weg.  
  
„Was hat das damit zu tun ? Und woher weißt du das ?"  
  
„Sie sind beide seit etwa zwei Tagen verschwunden. Vielleicht gibt es da   
  
einen   
  
Zusammenhang.", erwiderte Nagi, ohne die zweite Frage zu beachten.  
  
„Welchen Zusammenhang, Nagi ? Glaubst du, die beiden hätten eine Affäre   
  
?",   
  
lachte Crawford.  
  
Nagi errötete leicht.  
  
„Ich dachte nur…" Der Telekinet kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe.  
  
„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Nagi. Schuldig kann auf sich selbst   
  
aufpassen."  
  
Damit verschanzte Brad sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Der junge   
  
Japaner seufzte   
  
und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Omi kam von der Schule zurück, warf seinen Rucksack in die Ecke. Ken   
  
wandte den   
  
Kopf vom Fenster ab, um ihm zuzunicken. Yohji lächelte ihn schwach an.   
  
„Hey, Kleiner.", begrüßte er ihn.  
  
„Ist er schon zurück ?", fragte Omi besorgt.  
  
Yohji schüttelte langsam den Kopf, zog an seiner Zigarette.  
  
„Das ist so untypisch für ihn ! Er bleibt nie so lange fort !"  
  
„Und schon gar nicht, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Wo könnte er   
  
sein ?"  
  
„Vielleicht hat Schwarz ihn….", knurrte Yohji.  
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Ich habe erfahren, dass sie selbst ein Mitglied von Schwarz   
  
vermissen."  
  
„Welches ?", fragte Ken neugierig.  
  
„… Mastermind."  
  
Yohji drückte die Zigarette aus.  
  
„Vielleicht hat Mastermind Aya entführt. Auf eigene Faust.", schlug er   
  
vor.  
  
Omi hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf ?"  
  
„Na ja… Ist doch möglich. Mastermind hat es doch schon früher auf Aya   
  
abgesehen.   
  
Du weißt schon. Tomoe Sakura-chan.", erklärte er sich.  
  
„Hn. Möglich… Aber…"  
  
Omi zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Irgendwie glaub ich das nicht…"  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Ist euch das zweite Pärchen aufgefallen ? ^__^ 


	4. 4

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: Sorry, das es momentan immer so lange dauert, aber na ja...   
  
Klausur-Blöcke, Arbeit, Mütter, die meinen, sie könnten das Internet   
  
einfach mal verbieten... -_-°  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya zuckte plötzlich zusammen. Sein Blick schoss umher, suchte verstört   
  
nach der Lärmquelle.   
  
„Schuldig ! Was machst du da ?", fragte er nervös.  
  
Der Deutsche brach ab, legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.  
  
„Ich singe. Mir war langweilig. Und ich hatte einen Ohrwurm."  
  
„Hör auf damit."  
  
„Wieso ?"  
  
„Du kannst nicht singen."  
  
„Na und ?", schnappte Schuldig, zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
Aya antwortete nicht, las weiter in seinem Buch. Schuldig starrte ihn an,   
  
überlegte, ob er einfach weitersingen sollte. Aber das wäre kindisch. Aya   
  
würde ihn womöglich auslachen.   
  
Er hüpfte von der Fensterbank, tigerte ziellos durch den Raum. Nach einer   
  
Weile bemerkte er Ayas Blick auf sich.  
  
„Schuldig ?"  
  
„Ja ?"  
  
„Was soll das ?"  
  
„Wieso ? Ich lauf doch nur rum."  
  
„Hör auf damit."  
  
„Warum ?"  
  
„Es nervt."  
  
Schuldig verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch neben der   
  
Tür. Der Rotschopf auf dem Bett las weiter.  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte Aya ein leises, rhythmisches Trommeln.   
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah er zu Schuldig hinüber, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene am   
  
Tisch saß und mit seinen Finger auf dem blankpolierten Holz   
  
herumtrommelte.  
  
„Schuldig ?"  
  
„Hn ?"  
  
„Wieso machst du das ?"  
  
„Mir ist langweilig."  
  
„Hör auf damit."  
  
„Wieso ?"  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.", erwiderte Aya nur, blickte wieder in   
  
das Buch.   
  
Schuldig warf ihm einen rasenden Blick zu.  
  
Kurze Zeit später spürte Aya, wie sich das Bett bewegte. Er machte sich   
  
nicht die Mühe aufzusehen, inzwischen war er es gewöhnt, dass Schuldig   
  
den halben Tag lang schlief. Selbst, als sich Schuldig direkt neben ihn   
  
legte, beachtete Aya ihn nicht weiter. Schuldigs Annäherungsversuche   
  
irritierten ihn nur, besser er beachtete es einfach nicht. Ein leises   
  
Seufzen   
  
ertönte von dem Deutschen und seine Hand legte sich leicht auf Ayas   
  
Bauch. Ayas Haut kribbelte an der Stelle, an der Schuldig ihn berührte und   
  
er knurrte ungehalten. Schuldig reagierte nicht, blieb einfach still   
  
liegen.   
  
Aya las weiter, versuchte immer noch, den Telepathen zu ignorieren. Nach   
  
kurzer Zeit bewegte Schuldig wieder, legte den Kopf auf Ayas Bauch. Aya   
  
zuckte zusammen, senkte das Buch.  
  
„Was machst du ?", krächzte er.  
  
„… Schlafen…", murmelte Schuldig schläfrig.  
  
„Kannst du nicht…", begann Aya, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht.  
  
Schuldigs Haut war ungewöhnlich heiß. Selbst durch den Stoff seines Shirts   
  
konnte er die Hitze spüren. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus, berührte   
  
zaghaft Schuldigs Stirn.  
  
„Du hast Fieber, Schuldig…"  
  
„… Hnnn…", kam es gedämpft von Schuldig, der das Gesicht in den Stoff   
  
von Ayas Shirt drückte. Aya zog den Bauch ein. Die Bewegung kitzelte ihn.  
  
„Du solltest dich umziehen und schlafen…"  
  
„Hnnn…", war Schuldigs eloquente Antwort.  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen. Schuldig machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten,   
  
seinem Rat zu folgen. Einem Moment später wiederholte Aya seinen   
  
Vorschlag, doch dieses Mal kam keine Antwort von Schuldig. Offenbar   
  
schlief   
  
er schon. Vorsichtig, um Schuldig nicht zu wecken, griff Aya nach der   
  
zweiten   
  
Decke, zog sie langsam unter Schuldigs Körper hervor und breitete sie über   
  
ihm aus. Er würde Destiny nach einem Mittel gegen das Fieber fragen   
  
müssen.   
  
Schuldigs Hand krallte sich in Ayas Shirt und die Muskeln des Rotschopfs   
  
zuckten, als die Bewegung die kitzlige Haut zum zweiten Mal reizte.  
  
„… Aya…", wisperte Schuldig.  
  
„Schlaf weiter…", erwiderte Aya, bemerkte nicht, dass Schuldig nicht   
  
aufgewacht war.  
  
Schuldig wimmerte leise, dann lag er still. Beruhigt nahm Aya das Buch   
  
wieder   
  
zur Hand.  
  
*  
  
Das Telefon klingelte schrill und Nagi beeilte sich abzunehmen, um den   
  
unangenehmen Ton abzustellen.  
  
„Naoe ?"  
  
„Ich bin's.", wisperte es in der Leitung.  
  
Nagi lächelte leicht.  
  
„Wie geht es dir ?"  
  
„Gut. Weißt du inzwischen etwas über die Beiden ?"  
  
„Nein. Ich hab Crawford gefragt, aber er macht sich keine Sorgen um ihn."  
  
„Die Anderen denken, Mastermind hat ihn entführt."  
  
„… Das glaube ich nicht…"  
  
„Wieso nicht ?", fragte die leise Stimme.  
  
„Er würde ihn nicht mit Gewalt an sich zwingen. Er liebt ihn."  
  
„… Wo könnten sie sein ?"  
  
„… Ich weiß nicht.", gestand Nagi.  
  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
Wieder huschte das zarte Lächeln über Nagis Gesicht, das keiner von   
  
Schwarz   
  
je gesehen hatte.  
  
„Ich dich auch."  
  
„Bis bald."  
  
„Bis bald.", erwiderte Nagi, legte auf.  
  
Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Crawford kam ins Zimmer, sah Nagi   
  
fragend an.  
  
„Mit wem hast du gesprochen ?"  
  
„… Ein Klassenkamerad. Wollte die Hausaufgaben.", erwiderte Nagi kühl,   
  
setzte   
  
sich wieder an seinen Laptop.  
  
„Hmmm…" Crawford betrachtete misstrauisch seinen Schützling, dann das   
  
Telefon.  
  
„Wieso hast du ihm deine Nummer gegeben ?"  
  
„Wir haben eine Telefonliste in der Klasse.", entgegnete Nagi gelassen,   
  
während   
  
er sich durch ein Programm klickte.  
  
„Und wieso ruft er gerade dich an ? Hast du dich etwa mit ihm angefreundet   
  
?"  
  
„Nein. Aber ich bin der Klassenprimus, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst.",   
  
antwortete   
  
er ruhig, drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl, um Crawford ansehen zu können.  
  
„Was soll die Fragerei ?"  
  
„Es ist mir nur neu, dass du angerufen wirst."  
  
„Oh, danke, das wird meinem Selbstvertrauen einen neuen Schub geben…",   
  
sagte   
  
Nagi tonlos.  
  
Crawford antwortete nicht, verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Nagi wandte sich   
  
wieder an   
  
seinen Laptop.  
  
„Idiot.", knurrte er leise und schloss mit seinen Kräften die Tür ab.  
  
*  
  
Yohji lächelte leicht, als Omi mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck zurück   
  
in den  
  
Laden kam.  
  
„Na ? Wieder deine ominöse Freundin angerufen ?", fragte er mit einem   
  
anzüglichen   
  
Grinsen.  
  
Omi errötete leicht, nickte so knapp wie möglich.   
  
„Ist erstaunlich wenig los heute, oder ?"  
  
„Viele der Mädels sind auf Klassenfahrt.", erklärte Yohji, steckte eine   
  
letzte Blume in   
  
den Strauß, an dem er arbeitete.   
  
„Konnichi-wa !!", ertönte eine helle, bekannte Stimme.   
  
Omi und Yohji sahen besorgt zur Tür, in der Tomoe Sakura stand und die   
  
beiden   
  
liebenswürdig anlächelte.  
  
„Omi-chan ! Yohji-san ! Ist Aya-san hier ?", fragte sie, fingerte an der   
  
bunt verzierten   
  
Tüte in ihren Händen herum.  
  
Die Angesprochenen warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu.  
  
„Uhm… Nein, also…", begann Omi planlos.  
  
„Aya ist seit gestern…", versuchte Yohji zu helfen.  
  
„Also, er ist…"  
  
„Im Urlaub !!", kam Yohji der rettende Einfall.  
  
„Ja, genau !! Er hat sich frei genommen ! Für zwei Wochen !", ergänzte Omi   
  
die Lüge.   
  
Damit hatten sie noch etwas Zeit.  
  
Sakura sah die Beiden enttäuscht an.  
  
„Oh… Na ja… äh… Dann… Bis bald !!", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem   
  
gekünstelten Lächeln.  
  
Omi und Yohji nickten mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, winkten ihr   
  
nach.  
  
„… Er interessiert sich sowieso nicht für sie…", murmelte Omi.  
  
„Ach ? Weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß, Omittchi ?", fragte Yohji   
  
neugierig.  
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Aber er zeigt es deutlich genug."  
  
„Aber er hat sie gerettet…"  
  
„Weil sie wie seine Schwester aussieht…"  
  
Yohji zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Hast vermutlich recht. Arme Kleine.", meinte Yohji, wischte die Theke ab.  
  
„Hn. Sie ist eh zu jung."  
  
„Ist ja auch egal… Wo bleibt Ken ?"  
  
„Der hat doch heute sein Turnier mit den Kleinen."  
  
„Ach ja…" Yohji verdrehte die Augen.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Hn... Etwas kurz, aber besser als nichts... Ich brauche mehr Zeit... _   
  
Und Reviews ^___^ 


	5. 5

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: Ach, nach so einer lieben review muss ich einfach was posten ^.^ *freu*  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya betrachtete besorgt Schuldigs schlafende Gestalt. Der Deutsche atmete   
  
heftig und seine Haut glühte noch immer. Inzwischen war Destiny bereits da   
  
gewesen, doch das versprochene Medikament ließ auf sich warten.  
  
Er wurde unruhig.  
  
„Hnnnmnn… Aya ?", nuschelte Schuldig.  
  
Der Deutsche öffnete das linke Auge, blinzelte schläfrig zu Aya hoch.  
  
„Ja ?"  
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht, sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.  
  
„Hi Schatz !"  
  
Aya runzelte errötend die Stirn.  
  
„Du bist im Delirium ! Schlaf lieber weiter.", murrte er.  
  
Schuldig grinste schwachsinnig, tätschelte mit glasigen Augen Ayas   
  
Oberschenkel.  
  
„Mir ist kalt ! Kuscheln wir ?", fragte er naiv.  
  
„Nein.", sagte Aya schlicht, schob Schuldigs Hand weg.  
  
„Oooh… Aber ich friere !", beschwerte sich Schuldig.  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen, steckte die Decke um Schuldigs Körper wieder   
  
fest. Schuldig sah mitleidheischend zu ihm auf.  
  
„Mir ist wirklich kalt, Aya. Hilf mir.", bat er, die Wangen vom Fieber   
  
gerötet   
  
und die Augen feucht.  
  
Aya starrte ihn hilflos an, schluckte schwer.  
  
„Ich… Des-Destiny bringt gleich Medikamente für dich… Dann… geht das   
  
Fieber runter.", stotterte er.  
  
Schuldig schwieg, sah mit leerem Blick auf das Buch in Ayas Händen.  
  
„Du hasst mich, nicht wahr ?", krächzte er.  
  
Wenn das Fieber nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Schuldig nie im Leben diese   
  
Frage   
  
gestellt. Er wollte die Antwort nicht hören. Das wäre wie Masochismus.   
  
„… Du hast meine Eltern getötet. Meine Schwester liegt wegen dir im Koma.   
  
Was erwartest du ?"  
  
Schuldig schnaubte abfällig.  
  
„Möchte mal wissen, was so schlimm daran ist, dass deine Schwester im Koma   
  
liegt. Sie hat sich doch sowieso immer nur über dich lustig gemacht…",   
  
zischte   
  
er verbittert.  
  
„Wovon redest du ?" Aya blinzelte verstört.  
  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du das so einfach verdrängen kannst… Sie   
  
war   
  
eine wahre Plage, als sie noch wach war. War mir ehrlich gesagt 'ne   
  
Freude…"  
  
Aya funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen ? Du kanntest sie doch gar nicht !", schrie er.  
  
„Blödsinn… Glaubst du, ich tötet die Leute einfach so, ohne vorher   
  
Informationen   
  
einzuholen ? Warum glaubst du, hast gerade du überlebt ? Ich konnte es   
  
schon   
  
damals nicht über mich bringen, dich zu erledigen…" Den letzten Satz   
  
flüsterte er,   
  
beschämt über seine eigene Schwäche.  
  
Völlig entgeistert starrte Aya ihn an.  
  
„… Was … ?"  
  
„Das nennt man wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick…", kicherte Schuldig wenig   
  
humorvoll. Er keuchte leise, schloß geschwächt die Augen. Noch immer waren   
  
funkelnde Amethyste auf ihn gerichtet, wirkten nun allerdings weniger   
  
zornig   
  
denn verwirrt.  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ den Rotschopf aufschrecken, Schuldig rührte sich jedoch   
  
nicht.  
  
„Ich hab ein Medikament ! Fate sagt, das wird ihm helfen."  
  
Unsicher nickte Aya, beobachtete Destiny, die sich tänzelnd zum Bett   
  
bewegte und   
  
vorsichtig eine Spritze in Schuldigs Hand drückte. Der Deutsche bewegte   
  
sich nicht,   
  
schlief einfach weiter.  
  
„Vorsicht !", mahnte Aya trotzdem.  
  
Es war ihm nicht geheuer, wie Destiny mit der Spritze und Schuldigs   
  
weicher   
  
Haut umging.  
  
„Ja, ja…", murmelte Destiny abfällig, ging wieder zur Tür.  
  
„Tolle Todfeinde…", hörte Aya noch, dann war das Mädchen weg.  
  
*  
  
Nagi öffnete mittels seiner Kräfte geräuschlos Schuldigs Tür, sah sich   
  
noch einmal   
  
misstrauisch um. Er hatte sich noch keine Ausrede überlegt, die Crawford   
  
schlucken   
  
würde, falls er ihn erwischen würde. Oder Schuldig, falls dieser wider   
  
Erwarten zurück   
  
kommen würde.  
  
Obwohl er dann keine Ausrede mehr brauchen würde, sondern ein   
  
Beerdigungsunternehmen. Schuldig hasste es, wenn man seine Zimmer betrat.   
  
Nicht   
  
einmal Crawford traute sich dort hinein. Auch, wenn der Amerikaner sich   
  
immer damit   
  
rausredete, dass er kein Verlangen danach hatte, in Schuldigs Chaos eines   
  
Zimmers   
  
zu ersticken.  
  
Leise schlich er sich in das Zimmer des Deutschen, schloss die Tür   
  
vorsichtshalber hinter   
  
sich ab. Deutlich ruhiger sah er sich in dem Zimmer um.  
  
Eines der hohen Fenster war weit geöffnet und die langen, schimmernd -   
  
weißen Vorhänge   
  
bauschten sich im Wind. Ein paar Zettel lagen verstreut auf dem Boden,   
  
waren vermutlich   
  
von dem niedrigen Glastisch geweht worden. Ein großes Futonbett, mit   
  
weißer Seide   
  
bezogen, beherrschte den hinteren Teil des großen Raumes. Welkende Rosen   
  
standen auf   
  
dem Rechten der flachen Nachttische , hatten jedoch kaum Blütenblätter   
  
verloren. Auf dem   
  
linken Nachttisch stand ein silberner Bilderrahmen. Nagi musste nicht   
  
hingehen, um zu wissen,   
  
dass es ein Foto von Abyssinian war. Schuldig hatte sich schließlich seine   
  
Digitalkamera   
  
*ausgeliehen*, um das Foto zu machen. Ein geschlossener Laptop stand auf   
  
dem Tisch,   
  
neben einem Glas Wasser, einer Schachtel deutscher Zigaretten und   
  
Kopfschmerztabletten.   
  
Erstaunt stellte Nagi die Ordnung fest, bemerkte, dass auf dem weißen   
  
Teppich nicht ein   
  
einziger Fleck zu sehen war.   
  
Etwa ein Drittel der Wände waren verspiegelt, ließ den Raum größer wirken.   
  
Nagi fragte sich,   
  
ob Schuldig die Spiegelwände hatte deshalb anbringen lassen oder ob es   
  
bloße Eitelkeit war.   
  
Nachdenklich wanderte der junge Japaner zum Bett.  
  
Die perfekt gelegte Bettwäsche drängte Nagi die Frage auf, ob Schuldig   
  
früher bei der Armee   
  
gedient hatte, dann jedoch… Schuldig war schon jahrelang bei Schwarz. Wann   
  
sollte er das   
  
gemacht haben ?  
  
Eine kleine Delle in der weißen Fläche ließ Nagi aufmerken. Es sah aus,   
  
als hätte dort jemand   
  
gesessen. Aber nach Schuldigs offensichtlichen Ordnungssinn zu urteilen,   
  
hätte er dir Decke   
  
noch einmal glatt gestrichen, bevor er das Zimmer verlassen hätte.  
  
Aber was war dann passiert ?  
  
*  
  
Omi öffnete eilig die Fenster, als er in das Zimmer kam. Die Luft roch   
  
abgestanden und verbraucht,   
  
selbst der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln war kaum zu spüren.  
  
Schweigend sah Omi zu dem Krankenbett. Der Haaransatz des Mädchens wirkte   
  
fettig. Etwas   
  
musste Aya zugestoßen sein, sonst würde so etwas nicht passieren.   
  
Langsam ging Omi auf das Bett zu, betrachtete die bleiche Haut des   
  
Mädchens. Sie wirkte so seltsam   
  
gewöhnlich… Ihr Haar beinhaltete nicht den Glanz, der den mahagonifarbenen   
  
Locken seines   
  
Geliebten immer inne wohnte. Ihre Haut war weder gebräunt wie seine   
  
eigene, noch so faszinierend   
  
weiß, fast schon durchscheinend, wie es bei ihrem Bruder der Fall war. Ihr   
  
Mund wirkte schmallippig.   
  
Sie hatte schöne, lange Wimpern, aber er kannte ihre Augenfarbe von Fotos   
  
in Ayas Raum.   
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie, als sie noch wach war, ihren Bruder um seine   
  
schönen, seltsam gefärbten   
  
Augen beneidet.  
  
Omi schürzte gelangweilt die Lippen. Er wäre jetzt lieber bei Nagi. Aber   
  
sie würden sich erst in einer   
  
Stunde in einem Café in der Nähe treffen.  
  
Eine Bewegung ließ ihn verduzt blinzeln.  
  
„Was zur… ?!"  
  
Das Mädchen vor ihm hatte sich wohl gerade dazu entschlossen, aufzuwachen.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	6. 6

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 6/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten  
  
Kommentar: ... Mann, mann, mann... Ich sollte immer nur eine Story posten,   
  
dann käm ich nicht so in Streß...  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya lag auf dem Rücken, starrte in die Dunkelheit über ihm. Er hatte im   
  
Bett   
  
essen müssen, weil Schuldig einfach nicht von ihm runter zu bewegen war.   
  
Selbst jetzt noch lag der schwere Deutsche halb auf seinem Bauch, ein Arm   
  
über seine Brust, die Haut noch immer unnatürlich warm und langsam   
  
breitete sich ein Taubheitsgefühl in Ayas Beinen aus.   
  
All das beachtete Aya nicht. Er war verstört.   
  
**Aya-chan soll sich über mich lustig gemacht haben ? Warum sagt er das ?   
  
Das wüsste ich doch… Aber warum… Wenn das wahr ist, dass ich nur noch   
  
lebe, weil er mich nicht töten konnte… Wieso ? Wieso soll er sich in mich   
  
verliebt haben ? Ich bin nicht liebenswert… Vielleicht will er nur mit mir   
  
schlafen… Ja, das wird es sein… Wahrscheinlich war alles nur eine dreiste   
  
Lüge, um mich irgendwie rumzukriegen…**  
  
*  
  
Schuldigs Augen brannten. Ayas Gedanken bestürmten ihn, ließen ihn nicht   
  
schlafen. Er war zu müde und zu erschöpft, um die Stimme ausschließen zu   
  
können und so musste er sich Ayas Fragen und Vermutungen anhören. Wieso   
  
glaubte Aya ihm bloß nicht ? Er konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass   
  
es   
  
ihm nur um Ayas Körper ging, oder ?!  
  
„.. Du bist sehr wohl liebenswert…", krächzte er schwach.  
  
Er spürte Aya regelrecht zusammenzucken.  
  
„… Du… Wieso liest du meine Gedanken ?", fauchte Aya, versuchte ihn von   
  
sich wegzustoßen.  
  
„Zu laut, um überhört zu werden…", nuschelte Schuldig kraftlos.  
  
Er keuchte leise. Was hatte ihm dieses Miststück gegeben ?  
  
„Schuldig ?"  
  
Aya hatte es geschafft, sich halbwegs aufzusetzen, sah nun unsicher zu   
  
Schuldig hinunter.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
„…Nein…", wimmerte Schuldig.  
  
Verdammt, so schlecht war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegangen.   
  
„Ich… Ich… Soll ich dir einen kalten Lappen holen ?", fragte Aya nervös.  
  
„Schon gut… Halt still…", antwortete Schuldig, kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Aya biss sich errötend auf die Lippen, verknotete die Finger ineinander,   
  
nicht sicher, wo er die Hände hinlegen sollte.  
  
„Ich will das nicht…", erklärte der Rotschopf.  
  
„Nur dieses eine Mal… Bitte…", wisperte Schuldig.  
  
„… Nur dieses eine Mal…", antwortete Aya nach langem Schweigen.  
  
„Nur dieses eine Mal…"   
  
Aya versuchte die Nässe zu ignorieren, die sich auf seinem Shirt   
  
ausbreitete.  
  
„Schlaf…"  
  
*  
  
„Wer bist du ?", fragte das blasse Mädchen.  
  
„Ähm… Omi… Omi Tsukiyono. Ein Freund deines Bruders."  
  
Sie nickte knapp, sah sich in dem Krankenzimmer um.  
  
„Wo bin ich hier ?"  
  
„Im Krankenhaus. Du hast im Koma gelegen. Nach einer… Explosion…"  
  
„… Wie lange denn ?"  
  
„… Zwei Jahre…"  
  
„Oh !" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
„Wo ist mein Bruder ?"  
  
„Ähm…" Omi kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht so genau."  
  
„Bring mich zu ihm."  
  
Omi blinzelte verduzt.  
  
„Äh… Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon aufstehen darfst. Außerdem weiß   
  
ich ja auch nicht, wo Aya gerade ist."  
  
Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Bring mich zu Ran !", zischte sie.  
  
Omi schluckte verstört.  
  
*  
  
Nagi hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue, seine Lippen waren plötzlich zu einem   
  
schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.  
  
„Hi Schatz !"   
  
Omi lächelte ihn zärtlich an, umarmte ihn vorsichtig, als er den ernsten   
  
Blick   
  
im Gesicht seines Freundes sah.  
  
„Wer ist das ?", zischte Nagi kalt.  
  
„Das ist Aya-chan… Ayas Schwester… Ich hab dir doch von ihr erzählt."  
  
„… Aber… lag sie… nicht…" Nagi blinzelte verstört.  
  
„Im Koma, ja ! Aber sie ist plötzlich aufgewacht, als ich da war ! Ich hab   
  
sie   
  
mitgenommen, weil sie…"  
  
„Nun ?"  
  
„Na ja, sie wollte Aya sehen…"  
  
Nagi sah noch einmal zu dem Mädchen im Rollstuhl hinüber, die mit klarem   
  
Blick ihre Umgebung musterte.  
  
„Aber…"  
  
„Ich hab versucht, es ihr zu erklären. Aber als sie hörte, nur Aya wäre   
  
noch   
  
am Leben… Und das er sich immer um sie gekümmert hat… Wollte sie ihn   
  
unbedingt sehen. Sie hat gedroht zu schreien, wenn ich sie nicht   
  
mitnehme…"  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	7. 7

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 7/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.   
  
Kommentar: Wow, heute hab ich endlich die 5. WK-DVD gesehen ! Hach,   
  
Schuldig ist ja soooo cool...  
  
Aber wieso lebt dieses Tot-Flittchen noch ?  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Nagi betrachtete das Mädchen wieder. Sie fing seinen Blick auf,   
  
runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Was willst du, du Zwerg ?"  
  
Die Augen des jungen Telekineten weiteten sich leicht.  
  
„Was ?!", knurrte er böse.  
  
Omi lachte nervös.  
  
„Nicht aufregen, Schatz ! Sie ist etwas schlecht gelaunt, nimm   
  
es ihr nicht übel.", versuchte er, Nagi zu beschwichtigen.  
  
„… Ich habe keine Lust, mich um sie zu kümmern. Bringen wir   
  
sie ins Koneko, dann können wir…"  
  
„Ist mein Bruder dort ?", redete Aya-chan dazwischen.  
  
„Nein ! Halt die Klappe !", blaffte Nagi sie ärgerlich an.  
  
Das Mädchen starrte ihn wütend an, schien den Todesblick   
  
ihres Bruders noch perfektioniert zu haben. Nagi zeigte sich   
  
völlig unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Aber… Du kannst nicht mit zum Koneko. Yohji und Ken   
  
sind da !"  
  
„Dann warte ich solange hier."  
  
„Aber ich habe mir heute extra freigenommen, um bei dir   
  
zu sein."  
  
„Na ja, es wird auch kein schöner Tag, wenn sie bei uns   
  
bleibt."  
  
„Wir könnten doch einfach ins Kino gehen ! Da stört sie   
  
doch nicht !"  
  
Nagi sah Omi schweigend an. Er wusste, dass Omi lieber   
  
mit ihm allein wäre, aber er kannte auch Omi übermäßiges   
  
Verantwortungsgefühl. Man konnte dem Blondschopf   
  
sein Dilemma regelrecht ansehen.  
  
„Schon gut, Liebling. Wir gehen ins Kino. Aber das ist   
  
eine Ausnahme. Noch mal kümmere ich mich nicht um   
  
sie." Er nickte Aya-chan abfällig zu.  
  
„Na toll. Mein Bruder hat lauter Schwuchteln als Freunde.   
  
Wundert mich nicht. Normale Typen würden sich sicher   
  
nicht mit dem anfreunden."  
  
Omi sah Aya-chan verständnislos an. Nagi hob fragend  
  
eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Hast du nicht immer gesagt, Aya vergöttert seine   
  
Schwester ?"  
  
„Ja…", antwortete Omi verwirrt.  
  
„… Wieso zur Hölle ?!!"  
  
*  
  
Aya spürte, wie ein großes Gewicht von ihm genommen   
  
wurde. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte schläfrig.  
  
Schuldig saß am Fenster, starrte hinaus in die den Garten   
  
umgebende Schwärze. In seiner zitternden, rechten Hand,   
  
hielt er eine Zigarette, zog ab und zu fahrig an dem Filter.   
  
Sein Haar war völlig zerzaust und seine Kleidung war   
  
zerknittert.   
  
„Geht es dir besser ?", fragte Aya, setzte sich langsam auf.  
  
Schuldig drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, zog wieder an der   
  
Zigarette.  
  
„Ja…", antwortete er.  
  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
„Ist dir kalt ?"  
  
„Wieso ? Würdest du mich wärmen ?", kam Schuldigs,   
  
sarkastische, kühle Antwort.  
  
„… Deine Hand zittert so…", erwiderte Aya verunsichert.  
  
„… Nur der Nikotinentzug…", murmelte Schuldig zögernd.  
  
„Durch das Fieber ?"  
  
„Nein. Destiny bringt nur eine Zigarettenschachtel am   
  
Tag. Sie sagt, sie wird auch nicht mehr bringen."  
  
„… Wie viel rauchst du sonst ?"  
  
„Etwa drei Schachteln."  
  
„… Ich glaub, nicht mal Yohji raucht so viel. Willst du   
  
unbedingt an Lungenkrebs sterben ?"  
  
„Was interessiert dich das ? Du solltest dich doch   
  
freuen, wenn ich endlich tot bin."  
  
Aya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Schuldig schnippte den   
  
noch glühenden Stummel aus dem Fenster, folgte mit den   
  
Augen den roten Funken, die in einem hohen Bogen   
  
durch die Luft flogen. Aya schwang die Beine aus dem   
  
Bett, bewegte vorsichtig die tauben Zehen. Er wagte es   
  
nicht, aufzustehen, so gefühllos, wie seine Beine   
  
momentan waren.  
  
„Schuldig ?"  
  
„… Ja ?!" Der Telepath konnte nicht anders, er musste   
  
sich einfach zu Aya umdrehen. Nachsehen, ob es dem   
  
Rotschopf gut ging, warum er so schwach klang.  
  
Aya kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, sah unsicher auf seine   
  
Hände.  
  
„… Du möchtest reden ?", fragt Schuldig ungläubig, der   
  
neugierig Ayas Gedanken gelesen hatte.  
  
Ein ärgerlicher Blick antwortete ihm und Schuldig hob   
  
abwehrend die Hände.  
  
„Sorry. Reden. Kein Gedanken lesen. Schon klar."  
  
Schwiegen breitete sich zwischen den Beiden aus.  
  
„Ich… Ähm… Wieso hast du behauptet, dass meine   
  
Schwester… eine Plage war ?"  
  
„Weil es so war ! Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wieso du   
  
dich nicht daran erinnerst, aber sie hat dich wie ein   
  
Stück Dreck behandelt. Ständig hat sie dich   
  
ausgenutzt und sich über dich lustig gemacht… Ich   
  
hätte sie am liebsten eigenhändig erwürgt !", knurrte  
  
Schuldig wütend.  
  
„Aber… Das… Das kann doch gar nicht sein ! Das ist   
  
eine Lüge ! Das wüsste ich doch !", rief Aya verstört.  
  
Schuldig stand auf, kam langsam auf ihn zu. Aya   
  
duckte sich unwillkürlich.  
  
„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen, Aya ?", fragte   
  
Schuldig sanft, umfasste Ayas Gesicht mit den Händen.   
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn, sah unwillig zu ihm hoch.  
  
„Welchen Vorteil hätte ich davon ?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen ? Vielleicht ist das wieder   
  
eines deiner kranken Spiele. Wie mit Sakura.",   
  
murrte Aya.  
  
Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf, schubste Aya ein Stück   
  
nach hinten, um sich dann auf dessen Oberschenkel zu   
  
hocken.  
  
„Sakura war der letzte Versuch, dich zu erledigen. Ich   
  
selbst konnte es doch nicht… Aber ich durfte mir so   
  
eine Schwäche einfach nicht erlauben…", erklärte   
  
Schuldig, strich lächelnd durch Ayas Haar.  
  
Aya sah weg.   
  
„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben ?"  
  
Schuldig seufzte leise.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht… Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du mir   
  
vertrauen solltest… Leider…", wisperte er.  
  
Er küsste vorsichtig Ayas Stirn, stand wieder auf. Aya   
  
sah ihm verstohlen nach, wie er sich langsam durch den   
  
Raum bewegte und im Badezimmer verschwand.  
  
„Kein Grund…", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, dann   
  
versuchte er vorsichtig, aufzustehen.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Verdammtverdammtverdammt.... Dummer, dummer Aya... Macht alles nur noch   
  
schwerer... _°° 


	8. 8

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 8/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya beobachtete Schuldig nachdenklich, der während des Abendessens eine   
  
Zigarette rauchte. Er runzelte die Stirn, räusperte sich. Schuldig schien   
  
sich   
  
nicht angesprochen zu fühlen, blätterte in dem Buch in seinen Händen, zog   
  
wieder an der Zigarette.   
  
Ärgerlich legte Aya seine Gabel ab, packte blitzschnell nach Schuldigs   
  
Zigarette. Verduzt starrte Schuldig ihn an, beobachtete ungläubig, wie Aya   
  
die Zigarette energisch ausdrückte. Aya blitzte ihn herausfordernd an,   
  
schien regelrecht darauf zu lauern, dass Schuldig etwas sagte. Der   
  
Deutsche   
  
brauchte jedoch eine Weile.  
  
„… Ach so… Der Rauch stört sicher beim Essen. Entschuldige.", sagte   
  
er endlich.  
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn, doch Schuldig las schon wieder. Missmutig   
  
stocherte Aya wieder in seinem Salat.  
  
*  
  
Aya ging langsam und rastlos durch das Zimmer, sah immer wieder   
  
zu Schuldig hinüber, der am Fenster saß und rauchte. Schuldigs   
  
Augen irrten blicklos über die Schwärze, seine Hände zitterten   
  
wieder. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen schnippte Schuldig seine   
  
Kippe weg, zündete sich nach etwa einer Minute eine Neue an. Sein   
  
unfreiwilliger Mitbewohner blieb stehen.  
  
„Musst du ständig rauchen ?!", fragte Aya scharf.  
  
Schuldig sah müde auf.  
  
„Hilft gegen die Langweile… Wenn es dich stört, kannst du dir ja   
  
was ausdenken, um mich zu beschäftigen." Schuldig grinste breit,   
  
begutachtete mit glitzernden Augen Ayas Erröten. Wütend trat   
  
Aya auf ihn zu, packte die Schachtel und warf sie aus dem Fenster.   
  
Schuldig sprang entgeistert auf, starrte der Packung nach, die   
  
hinunter in den Park fiel und dort im hohen Gras verschwand. Aufs   
  
Neue aus der Fassung gebracht, wandte er sich an den heute so   
  
ungewöhnlich impulsiven Rotschopf.  
  
„Was soll das ?!! Ich hab dir doch erklärt, dass das alles ist, was   
  
ich von Destiny bekomme !", ereiferte er sich aufgebracht.  
  
„Dann hör auf !", blaffte Aya ihn an.  
  
„Was interessiert dich das ?!"  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe !", schrie Aya, flüchtete ins Bad.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ Schuldig sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.  
  
„Hoffentlich kommen wir hier bald weg… Sonst wird er noch   
  
verrückt…", murmelte Schuldig erschöpft.  
  
*  
  
Aya ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne, goss nachdenklich   
  
etwas von dem duftenden Öl hinzu.   
  
**Was mache ich hier eigentlich ?! … Ich benehme mich   
  
völlig irrational !! Soll Schuldig doch tun, was er will !**  
  
Langsam entkleidete sich Aya, blieb noch eine Weile vor der   
  
inzwischen gefüllten Wanne stehen.  
  
**Wie kann ich ihm vertrauen ? Warum will ich ihm überhaupt   
  
vertrauen ?**  
  
Vorsichtig stieg er in das dampfende Wasser, schloss   
  
seufzend die Augen.   
  
**Ich muss ihm nicht glauben. Er hat selbst gesagt, dass es   
  
keinen Grund dafür gibt.**  
  
„Muss er es mir denn so schwer machen ?", beschwerte   
  
sich Aya, ließ sich noch tiefer in die Wanne sinken.  
  
*  
  
„Yohji ! Ken ! Ich bin wieder zu Hause !", schrie Omi in die   
  
leere Küche.  
  
„Musst du so schreien, Nervensäge ?! Ich krieg noch'n   
  
Hörsturz !", zickte Aya-chan.   
  
„… Hoffentlich fällst du dann wieder ins Koma…", murmelte   
  
Omi kaum hörbar.   
  
Aya-chan sah ihn misstrauisch an, schien ihn aber nicht   
  
verstanden zu haben. Man hörte ein dumpfes Poltern, dann   
  
erschien Ken in der Tür.  
  
„Hey, Omi, wie war dein.. Date…" Ken gingen beim Anblick   
  
Aya-chan die Augen über vor Staunen.  
  
„Ist das nicht…"  
  
„Aya-chan, ganz recht. Ich war im Krankenhaus, um nach ihr   
  
zu sehen… Da ist sie aufgewacht." Omi sah wirklich angepisst   
  
aus. Ken kam verwirrt einen Schritt näher.  
  
„Warum hast du sie hergebracht ?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
„Weil mein Bruder hier wohnt, Trottel !" Aya-chan blitzte   
  
ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
Ken blinzelte verduzt.  
  
„Was ?!" Wie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er richtig gehört   
  
hatte, sah er Omi an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Sie ist wohl doch nicht so ein süßer Engel, wie Ay… Ran   
  
immer gesagt hat…"  
  
„Aah…", bemerkte Ken scharfsinnig.  
  
Aya-chan verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Schwuchteln und Unterbelichtete… Wird ja immer   
  
besser…", maulte sie.  
  
Omi ging eilig aus dem Raum, warf Ken einen warnenden Blick   
  
zu, als er ihn aufhalten wollte.  
  
„Kümmer du dich um sie, oder sie überlebt die heutige Nacht   
  
nicht !", fauchte er, dann war er weg.  
  
Hilflos sah ken ihm nach.  
  
„Wo kann ich jetzt schlafen ?", ertönte Aya-chans genervte   
  
Stimme.  
  
**Ich hasse mein Leben…**, dachte Ken nur, dann drehte   
  
er sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu Aya-chan um.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Das ist irgendwie kein Aya-chan-bashing... Böses Mädchen... 


	9. 9

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 9/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.   
  
Kommentar: Mein Kopf ist leer... ;_;  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Schuldig saß nachdenklich am Fenster, trommelte rhythmisch auf das   
  
blankpolierte Fensterbrett. Warum tat Aya das ? Wie sollte er sich jetzt   
  
beschäftigen und sich selbst davon abhalten, Aya im Schlaf zu   
  
überfallen ?  
  
Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, kippelte waghalsig mit dem Stuhl.  
  
„Ich will hier weg… Ich will nicht, dass er mich noch mehr   
  
hasst…", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Schweigend starrte er an die Decke, lauschte auf das leise   
  
Wasserplätschern im Badezimmer.  
  
**Nicht dran denken…**, sagte er sich selbst, verbannte die   
  
unanständigen Phantasien aus seinem Kopf.  
  
„Schuldig ?", ertönte es leise, regelrecht zaghaft.  
  
Der Telepath reagierte erst gar nicht, glaubte, die Stimme wäre nur eine   
  
weitere Blüte seiner wirren Einbildung.  
  
„Schuldig, komm doch mal bitte !", klang es wieder.  
  
Schuldig schreckte auf, fiel fast mit dem Stuhl um, fing sich im letzten   
  
Moment. Verstört und mit rasendem Herzen dank des drohenden Falls   
  
wandte er sich zur Badezimmertür, öffnete sie vorsichtig.  
  
„… Ja ?", fragte er leise, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
Aya lächelte ihn zaghaft an, bemerkte aber, dass Schuldig ihn nicht   
  
ansah. Stattdessen starrte der Deutsche auf den Fußboden direkt vor   
  
der Badewanne.  
  
„Uhm… Könntest du mir ein Handtuch geben ?", bat Aya, sah verwirrt   
  
auf seine Hände.  
  
Verblüfft sah Schuldig auf, musterte den unruhigen Rotschopf.  
  
„Natürlich. Sofort.", antwortete er langsam.  
  
Völlig überfordert mit Ayas seltsamen Verhalten ging er zum Schrank,   
  
holte ein großes Badetuch heraus. Er hörte Wasserplätschern, dann das   
  
Tapsen von feuchten Füßen auf dem Boden. Verstört drehte er sich um,   
  
blickte in das verunsicherte Gesicht Ayas.  
  
„Uhm…", bemerkte Schuldig geistreich.  
  
„Gibst du es mir ?", fragte Aya leise, trat zaghaft einen Schritt vor.  
  
„… Natürlich…", erwiderte Schuldig leise, kam auf den Rotschopf zu und   
  
legte das Handtuch vorsichtig um ihn.  
  
Aya lächelte schwach.  
  
„Du hast Recht."  
  
Schuldig blinzelte verduzt.  
  
„Was ?!"  
  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte. Aber… Ich möchte   
  
dir   
  
gerne vertrauen. Ich weiß nicht so genau, warum… Ich meine, du gibst dir   
  
alle Mühe, an Lungenkrebs zu sterben, du redest schlecht über   
  
meine Schwester…"  
  
Schuldig musste sich zwingen, nichts Abfälliges zu sagen, hörte Aya   
  
weiterhin gespannt zu.  
  
„… du betatscht mich, wenn ich schlafe und du bist eigentlich mein Feind.   
  
Aber andererseits…"  
  
Aya schwieg einen Moment, schien vergessen zu haben, was er eigentlich   
  
sagen wollte.  
  
„… Andererseits sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst. Was offenbar keine   
  
lahme Lüge ist, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen, denn dafür müsstest du mich   
  
nur einfach beeinflussen. Dass ich immer noch lebe, ist vermutlich auch   
  
ein Grund, der für dich spricht. Und…"  
  
Wieder brach er ab. Schuldig sah ihn sprachlos an, seine Hände zitterten   
  
leicht.  
  
„Und wenn wir hier jemals wieder rauskommen, werde ich alles überprüfen,   
  
was du gesagt hast. Wenn du mich also belogen hast, sag es lieber gleich."   
  
Aya blitzte ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
Schuldig schwieg noch immer.   
  
„Nun ?"   
  
Endlich räusperte sich der Telepath, blinzelte noch einmal verwirrt.  
  
„Ich… Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Bestimmt nicht.", schwor er.  
  
Wieder verzogen sich Ayas Lippen zu diesem schwachen, kaum   
  
erkennbaren Lächeln.  
  
„Gut.", erwiderte er nur, drehte sich um und verließ das Bad.   
  
Schuldig blieb stumpfsinnig stehen, starrte ihm nur völlig konsterniert   
  
nach.  
  
*  
  
„Wo bleibt mein Bruder nun ?", zickte Aya-chan sah, Yohji herausfordernd   
  
an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung…", stöhnte Yohji, stütze erschöpft seinen Kopf mit der   
  
rechten Hand.  
  
„Wo ist die kleine, blonde Schwuchtel ? Vielleicht weiß die endlich was…"  
  
Yohji verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Ken konnte was erleben, ihm diese   
  
lästige   
  
Göre aufs Auge gedrückt zu haben.   
  
„Omi weiß auch nicht mehr. Außerdem solltest du aufhören, ihn eine   
  
Schwuchtel   
  
zu nennen, er hat 'ne Freundin !"  
  
„So ? Will mal wissen, wie er das der Rotzgöre von gestern Abend   
  
beibringen   
  
will, mit dem er im Kino rumgemacht hat.", grinste sie boshaft.  
  
Yohji sah sie fassungslos an. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er Omis Freundin noch   
  
nie   
  
gesehen, aber ein Junge ?   
  
„Bist du sicher ?"  
  
„Nein, ich bin vermutlich blind auf beiden Augen und taub dazu." Aya-chan   
  
sah   
  
ihn an, als wäre er schwachsinnig.  
  
„Du bist 'ne ziemliche Nervensäge, weißt du das ?", zischte Yohji   
  
ärgerlich.  
  
„Bla, bla, Opa. Mach mir lieber was zu essen."  
  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist ?! Nur weil du Ay… Rans Schwester   
  
bist,   
  
heißt das nicht, dass wir dir hier alle zu Dienste sind !"  
  
„Oh Mann, ihr scheint Ran wie einen Gott zu verehren… Oder stehst du etwa   
  
auf   
  
ihn ?" Sie hob bezeichnend eine Augenbraue.  
  
Yohji errötete vor Wut.  
  
„Nein ! Aber der Dreckskerl kann was erleben, wenn er zurück kommt !   
  
Verehrt dich   
  
wie eine Göttin, dabei bist du das Letzte ! Miststück !", brüllte er sie   
  
an, stürmte   
  
wütend aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Omi kam einige Zeit später ins Zimmer, bemerkte Aya-chans zufriedenen   
  
Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass Ran nicht zurück kommt. Wenn so was auf mich warten   
  
würde,   
  
würde ich auch nicht wiederkommen.", knurrte Omi, musterte ärgerlich den   
  
Inhalt des   
  
Kühlschranks. Aya würde ihn erwürgen, wenn er seine Schwester verhungern   
  
lassen würde.  
  
„Ach, halt die Fresse, Schwuchtel. Du bist doch nur sauer, weil du gestern   
  
deinen   
  
kleinen Freund nicht ficken konntest.", maulte Aya-chan.  
  
Omi warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu.  
  
„Was weißt du schon ? So ein Schandmaul wie dich fasst doch 'eh keiner an   
  
!"  
  
Aya-chan grinste nur bösartig.  
  
„Na ja, so ein Möchtegern-Mädchen wie du sicher nicht !"  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Heh ! Schreibt mir ein paar Geburtstagsreviews, ja ?! ^___^ 


	10. 10

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 10/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.   
  
Kommentar: Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Teil bereits gepostet aber.. FF.net mag mich wohl nicht...  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya sah von seinem Buch auf, blickte neugierig zu Schuldig hinüber,   
  
der am Tisch saß. Da der Telepath mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, konnte   
  
Aya nicht erkennen, was er tat, aber es schien Schuldig ausreichend zu   
  
beschäftigen, denn die Zigaretten lagen unberührt auf dem Silbertablett,   
  
dass Destiny immer brachte.   
  
Schuldig fluchte leise, seufzte.  
  
„Was machst du, Schuldig ?!" Aya setzte sich auf, machte Anstalten  
  
aufzustehen.  
  
„Oh, ähm… Ein Geschenk für dich.", murmelte Schuldig, sah sich hektisch   
  
zu ihm um.  
  
„Ein Geschenk ?"  
  
„Ja… Ist aber noch nicht fertig… Ich kann das nicht so gut…" Missmutig   
  
starrte Schuldig auf den Tisch, auf dem das ominöse Geschenk lag.  
  
Interessiert stand Aya auf, kam auf den Deutschen zu.  
  
„… Was ist das ?"  
  
„Ahahaha… Uhm… Eine Papierrose… Sieht aber mehr aus wie ein zerknülltes   
  
Taschentuch…", seufzte Schuldig.  
  
„Eine Papierrose ?", fragte Aya ratlos, musterte das schwer definierbare   
  
Gebilde aus Taschentuch.  
  
„Ja… Rosen sind doch deine Lieblingsblumen. Ich dachte…" Schuldig   
  
beendete den Satz nicht, schien sich selbst nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was   
  
er   
  
eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.  
  
Aya lächelte scheu, setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
„Ich zeige dir, wie man das macht. Pass auf."  
  
Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen faltete Aya eine perfekte Papierrose,   
  
drückte sie zufrieden in Schuldigs Finger.  
  
„So etwa."  
  
Schuldig starrte ihn fasziniert an, betrachtete fast schon ehrfürchtig das   
  
zarte   
  
Kunstwerk in seinen Händen.  
  
„Wie hast du das gemacht ?"  
  
„Ich zeig's dir noch mal. Pass genau auf."  
  
Wieder fabrizierte Aya mühelos eine Rose, fast identisch mit der Ersten.   
  
Schuldig sah ihn ratlos an.  
  
„Jetzt versuch du es."  
  
Unsicher biss sich Schuldig auf die Unterlippe, griff mit steifen Fingern   
  
nach dem nächsten Taschentuch.  
  
*  
  
„Crawford ! Er ist beinahe eine Woche fort ! Machst du dir gar keine   
  
Sorgen ?!"   
  
Nagi stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. Der Amerikaner reagierte   
  
jedoch nicht wie gewünscht, schnaufte nur genervt.  
  
„Warum machst du dir solche Sorgen ?"  
  
„Nun, er gehört schließlich zum Team, oder ?! … Aber vielleicht ist er   
  
einfach   
  
gegangen. Dir scheint es ja sowieso egal zu sein !"  
  
„Warum sollte Schuldig Schwarz verlassen ? Er hat gar keinen Grund dafür."  
  
Nagi machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, starrte wütend aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Vielleicht ist er durchgebrannt. Mit Abyssinian…"  
  
Crawford warf Nagi einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
  
„Was meinst du ? Nur weil Abyssinian auch vermisst wird ?"  
  
„Seine Schwester ist aufgewacht. Und er ist nicht da. Unmöglich, dass er   
  
sich   
  
nur ein paar Tage freigenommen hat.", antwortete Nagi geistesabwesend.  
  
Crawford schwieg, sagte auch nichts, um Nagi aufzuhalten, als dieser   
  
wortlos   
  
das Zimmer verließ.  
  
*  
  
Aya-chan rollte gelangweilt durch das Erdgeschoss des Konekos. Sie   
  
langweilte   
  
sich, aber momentan schienen alle beschäftigt zu sein. Nicht, dass sie das   
  
interessierte, aber Omi war im oberen Stock beschäftigt, Ken unten im   
  
Keller   
  
und Yohji lieferte irgendwelche Blumen aus. Und ihr Bruder war noch immer   
  
nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
„Dieser Idiot."  
  
„Aya-chan, ich muss jetzt weg. Wenn du Hunger hast, ruf nach Omi. Der   
  
kümmert   
  
sich schon.", murmelte Ken, ging an ihr vorbei, ohne ihr einen Blick zu   
  
schenken.   
  
„Wo musst du hin ?"  
  
„Zum Fußball."  
  
„War klar. Dieser stupide Sport passt zu dir.", schnarrte sie   
  
geringschätzig.  
  
Ken knirschte mit den Zähnen, warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
„Du kleine Hexe ! Ich trainiere die Kinder !"  
  
„Oh, klar. Kein Wunder, diese Gören sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die   
  
du kennst,   
  
die dir intelligenzmäßig nicht völlig überlegen sind.", spottete sie.  
  
Kens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er schien kurz davor, die   
  
Geduld   
  
zu verlieren.  
  
„Warum bist du nur so widerlich zu allen ?! Ay… ah… Ran hat immer ganz   
  
anders   
  
von dir gesprochen !"  
  
~Wenn er mal gesprochen hat...~  
  
„Hat er das ?", fragte sie desinteressiert.  
  
Die Hände des Fußballers ballten sich zu Fäusten und er atmete heftig.  
  
„… Ich bin dann weg.", knurrte er, dann stürmte er aus dem Raum.   
  
Aya-chan kicherte leise.  
  
*  
  
„So ?"  
  
„Fast. Achte ein bisschen mehr auf die Mitte."  
  
„Hmmm…"  
  
„Willst du nicht langsam essen, Schuldig ? Sonst wird's noch kalt !",   
  
erinnerte ihn   
  
Aya, spielte mit der Gabel in seinen Händen.  
  
„Aber ich kann's immer noch nicht !"  
  
„Du kannst doch nach dem Essen üben."  
  
Schuldig nickte resignierend, griff nach dem Besteck.  
  
„Was ist das eigentlich ?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Schmeckt aber ganz gut."  
  
Aya lächelte, überraschte Schuldig damit so sehr, dass er mit der Gabel   
  
auf halben   
  
Weg zu seinem Mund stoppte.   
  
„… Du bist so schön…", wisperte er.  
  
Der angesprochene Rotschopf errötete heftig, sah verwirrt weg.  
  
„Sag so was nicht. Das ist ja peinlich."  
  
„Aber es stimmt doch…", widersprach Schuldig.  
  
Aya wagte nicht, den Blick zu heben, spürte er doch, wie sehr seine Wangen   
  
brannten.   
  
Plötzlich spürte er Schuldigs Finger an seiner Wange.   
  
„Ich werde es dir so oft sagen, bis es dir nicht mehr peinlich ist…",   
  
lächelte Schuldig   
  
zärtlich.  
  
Der Japaner sah ihn sprachlos an, wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren   
  
sollte. Nervös   
  
stand er auf, ging eilig zum Fenster. Schuldig stand auf, bereit sich zu   
  
entschuldigen,   
  
wenn es nötig sein sollte.  
  
„Aya ?"  
  
„Sag… Was liebst du an mir ?", fragte Aya leise.  
  
Verwirrt schwieg der Deutsche.  
  
„Was ich an dir liebe ?"  
  
„Ja. Meinen Körper ? Mein Gesicht ?"  
  
„… Nein… Ich meine, ja, natürlich liebe ich auch dein hübsches Gesicht.   
  
Und dein   
  
Körper ist einfach atemberaubend. Aber das ist es nicht. Alles an dir…   
  
Alles an dir lässt   
  
mein Herz schmerzen. Alle deine kleinen Eigenheiten… Deine Unnahbarkeit,   
  
dein   
  
Lächeln, das Glitzern in deinen Augen, wenn du wütend wirst, jeder Atemzug   
  
von dir   
  
lässt meinen Körper zittern, weil ich mich so nach dir sehne. Die Art, wie   
  
du dich um   
  
deine Kameraden und deine Schwester sorgst… Ich wünschte, du würdest dich   
  
irgendwann   
  
genauso um mich sorgen… Ich habe Angst vor dir. Weil ich mich in meiner   
  
Liebe zu dir   
  
verlieren kann, wenn ich nicht aufpasse. Heh… Ich weiß, wie schmalzig das   
  
jetzt klingt und   
  
so… Aber ich kann mich nicht anders ausdrücken. Ich habe nie zuvor so   
  
gefühlt und ich   
  
denke nicht, dass ich jemand anderen so sehr lieben könnte wie dich… Mit   
  
jeder Faser meines   
  
Körpers und meiner Seele. Ohne Kompromisse. Ohne Vernunft. Ich liebe dich   
  
einfach. Ich   
  
kann nicht anders. Ich wünschte ich könnte es, weil du meine Liebe nicht   
  
erwidert, aber es   
  
geht nicht. Das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Solange du mich nicht hasst…   
  
Werde ich einfach   
  
versuchen, damit zufrieden zu sein, was ich habe."  
  
Aya hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht, sah Schuldig fassungslos an. Der   
  
Telepath lächelte   
  
entschuldigend, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
„So sehr ?"  
  
„So sehr.", erwiderte Schuldig, kam einen Schritt näher.  
  
„Und… Und wenn ich mich in jemand Anderen verlieben würde. Was dann ?"  
  
Schuldig sah auf den Boden, ein bekümmerter Ausdruck beherrschte seine   
  
Züge.  
  
„… Ich weiß, dass ist gut möglich. Der Gedanke ist nicht gerade angenehm…"   
  
Er kicherte hilflos.  
  
„… Am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt sagen, dass ich einfach dankbar dafür   
  
sein würde,   
  
dass du glücklich bist und damit zufrieden sein könnte… Aber dann würde   
  
ich dich nur   
  
anlügen… Ich kann nicht *so* selbstlos lieben. Vermutlich würde mich die   
  
Eifersucht   
  
zerfressen. Ehrlich gesagt hasse ich diese Person schon jetzt, dabei steht   
  
sie noch gar   
  
nicht fest…"   
  
Wieder lachte er freudlos. Aya beobachtete ihn atemlos.  
  
„Vielleicht würde ich sie töten wollen. Vielleicht würde ich es sogar tun.   
  
Weil ich den   
  
Gedanken nicht ertragen kann, dass du jemand Anderen als mir deine Liebe   
  
schenkst."  
  
Er hob den Blick, sah Aya unglücklich an.  
  
„Und das tut mir leid. Weil ich wirklich will, dass du glücklich bist."  
  
„Schuldig…", hauchte Aya, kam ein Stück auf ihn zu.  
  
„Schau doch nicht so ! Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen… Lächle doch   
  
wieder…", flüsterte Schuldig, verfolgte Ayas zaghafte Bewegungen in seine   
  
Richtung.  
  
„Nein… Das, was du gesagt hast, war wundervoll…", erwiderte Aya leise, kam   
  
Schuldig so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.  
  
Starr blickte Schuldig in die violetten Iriden vor ihm, wartete auf Ayas   
  
nächsten Zug.  
  
„Vielleicht… Vielleicht verliebe ich mich ja in dich…", zirpte es kaum   
  
hörbar an seinem   
  
Ohr, nein, in seinem Kopf.  
  
Dann schloss Aya die Augen und küsste ihn.  
  
*  
  
Als Schuldig die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er allein in seinem Zimmer.   
  
Ungläubig sah   
  
er sich um, brach regelrecht in Panik aus, als er bemerkte, dass er zurück   
  
war.   
  
„Aya…", keuchte er, strich sich hektisch durch das lange Haar.  
  
Er drehte sich um sich selbst, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Kein Zweifel.   
  
Das war sein Zimmer.  
  
„Nein… Nicht doch… Warum jetzt ?", flüsterte er in den leeren Raum.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken.  
  
„Verdammt !!"  
  
*  
  
Aya blinzelte verwirrt, verstand nicht, wieso Schuldig plötzlich nicht   
  
mehr da war und ihn   
  
davon abhielt, zu fallen.  
  
„Schuldig…?", fragte er leise in den Raum.   
  
Unsicher sah er sich um, wankte leicht.  
  
„Bin ich… zurück… ?"  
  
„AYA-CHAN !! VERDAMMT !! Halt die Klappe !!", hörte er Omi brüllen.  
  
Ungläubig sah er zur Tür.   
  
~Aya-chan ? … Aya-chan !!~  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus und er spürte plötzlich den   
  
starken Drang,   
  
laut zu lachen. Zu schreien. Sie war wach. Sie ist endlich aufgewacht.   
  
Aya-chan war zurück.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Oh Mann, das war Sap³... ^___^°°   
  
Tja, wenigstens sind sie jetzt wieder zurück... ^___^   
  
Review schreiben nicht vergessen !! 


	11. 11

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 11/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.   
  
Kommentar: Ja, es war 'göttliche' Fügung, dass sie durch den Kuss zurückgekommen   
  
sind ^___^  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
Aya rannte die Treppe hinunter, ein nahezu irre wirkendes Grinsen auf   
  
den Lippen.  
  
„Aya-chan !", flüsterte er glücklich.  
  
„Halt selber die Fresse, Schwuchtel. Kann doch nichts dafür, wenn es so   
  
aussieht, als hättest du was mit meinem dümmlichen Bruder gehabt. Ihr   
  
seid doch schließlich beide schwul !", zickte sie.  
  
„Du mieses homophobes Miststück ! Davon mal abgesehen, Aya hat nie   
  
Interesse an einem Kerl gezeigt !"  
  
~An einem Mädchen allerdings auch nicht…~  
  
Aya wurde langsamer, horchte weiter auf die Unterhaltung. Irgendwie   
  
hatte er ihre Stimme sanfter in Erinnerung.  
  
„Na ja, wohl eher umgekehrt. Welcher Kerl bei klarem Verstand will schon   
  
diesen Schlappschwanz ficken…"  
  
„Gott du widerst mich so an…", hörte er Omi zischen.  
  
Aus Angst, die Situation würde noch eskalieren, trat Aya in die Küche,   
  
sah seine Schwester verstört an.  
  
„Aya !" Omi sah ihn überrascht an, dann schmiss er sich dem Älteren um   
  
den Hals.  
  
„Oh Gott sei Dank, du bist zurück ! Deine Schwester hat uns irre gemacht !   
  
Ich war so kurz davor sie umzubringen ! Sie ist die Pest !"  
  
Aya warf Omi einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, doch der Blondschopf ließ sich   
  
davon nicht beeindrucken.   
  
„Ich sag Ken und Yohji Bescheid ! Ach, Sakura hat nach dir gefragt !",   
  
rief   
  
er noch, dann war er aus der Küche verschwunden.  
  
Das Quietschen des Rollstuhls zog Ayas Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf   
  
Aya-chan, die ihn mit blitzenden Augen musterte.  
  
„Wo hast du so lange gesteckt ? Ich musste mich mit diesen Freaks hier   
  
rumärgern.", nörgelte sie.  
  
„Haben sie sich gut um dich gekümmert ?"  
  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Komm mir nicht mit dieser beschissenen Fürsorgetour. Ich hab dir 'ne   
  
Frage gestellt."  
  
„… Ich war… im Ausland."  
  
„Ach ja ? Ist ja interessant…" Sie gähnte gelangweilt.  
  
Verwirrt setzte sich Aya auf einen Stuhl, beobachtete seine Schwester   
  
unsicher.  
  
„Is' was ?", knurrte sie, warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Yohji stürmte herein.  
  
„Aya ! Du bist zurück ! Endlich !"  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte verstört. Yohji warf Aya-chan einen bösen Blick   
  
zu,   
  
dann lächelte er Aya an.  
  
„Wo warst du ? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht !"  
  
„Uhm… Ich… Ich weiß nicht… Ich war nicht freiwillig weg."  
  
Yohji blinzelte verwirrt, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Übrigens… Deine Schwester ist der Horror. Wenn du jemals wieder ein   
  
gutes Wort über sie sagst, schwöre ich, hau ich dir eine rein."  
  
Unsicher nickte Aya, sah zu Aya-chan hinüber, die gehässig lächelte.  
  
„Oh bitte, alter Mann, wie willst du das machen ? Du könntest dir deine   
  
Hüfte   
  
brechen. In deinem Alter muss man damit vorsichtig sein."  
  
Aya stand auf, strich sich verstört durchs Haar.  
  
„Ich… ich muss gehen… Ich komm später wieder."  
  
„Aber… Aber Aya ! Du kannst uns doch nicht schon wieder mit dieser Göre   
  
allein lassen !"  
  
„Heut Abend bin ich zurück. Dann kümmere ich mich darum !", versprach Aya   
  
noch, dann floh er aus dem Koneko.  
  
*  
  
Ziellos lief Aya durch die Stadt, reagierte nicht auf die freudigen   
  
Begrüßungen   
  
der Schülerinnen, die sonst das Koneko besuchten oder auf andere Menschen,   
  
die ihn versehentlich anrempelten.  
  
~Schuldig hatte Recht… Schuldig hatte die ganze Zeit Recht… Wie konnte ich   
  
das alles vergessen ?~  
  
Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit stürmten auf Aya ein. Seine Schwester,   
  
die   
  
immer von ihren Eltern bevorzugt worden war. Ihr Lachen, wenn er für etwas   
  
bestraft wurde, das sie getan hatte. Ihre gehässige Stimme, wenn sie ihn   
  
beleidigte   
  
oder verspottete. Sein Wunsch, dass sie sterben würde.  
  
Schuldig hatte ihm diesen Wunsch beinahe erfüllt und Aya hatte ihn dafür   
  
gehasst.  
  
Hatte ihn dafür gehasst, dass er ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Aya blieb stehen, starrte blicklos vor sich hin.  
  
~Und trotzdem liebt er mich…~  
  
*  
  
„Naoe ?"  
  
„Nagi ? Ich bin's !! Aya ist zurück !"  
  
Der junge Telekinet horchte auf.  
  
„Tatsächlich ? Seit wann ?"  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht. 20 Minuten vielleicht. Aber er ist weggelaufen."  
  
„Eh ?"  
  
„Na ja, also… Ich glaube, es lag an Aya-chan. Er hat sich nur zwei Minuten   
  
mit ihm   
  
unterhalten und dann ist er abgehauen. Hat gesagt, er kommt heute Abend   
  
wieder zurück…"  
  
„Glaubst du, Schuldig ist auch zurück."  
  
„Na ja, keine Ahnung. Wie wär's, wenn du nachsiehst, wo du doch im   
  
gleichen Haus   
  
wohnst und so…" Omi verdrehte die Augen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
„Ah… Ja. Mach ich gleich…"  
  
„Ich darf echt nicht damit angeben, dass ich mit 'nem Wunderkind zusammen   
  
bin…"  
  
„Haha…"  
  
„Yohji ruft… Ich liebe dich…"  
  
„Ich dich auch… Bis bald."  
  
„Ja…"  
  
Nagi legte mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann   
  
ging ein Ruck   
  
durch ihn und er stürmte aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Aya saß auf einer Parkbank, hatte ein Bein angewinkelt. Sein Kopf lag auf   
  
seinem Knie   
  
und er beobachtete die vorrübergehenden Passanten.  
  
~Was soll ich tun ? Wir sind zurück. Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm gehen.   
  
Wir sind   
  
wieder Weiß und Schwarz. Ich… Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo er lebt !~  
  
Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, lehnte sich seufzend zurück.   
  
~Das ist so schwierig… Warum hab ich mich nicht einfach in Sakura   
  
verlieben können ?   
  
Oder Manx… Nein… Es musste ja unbedingt der Feind sein…~  
  
Ein junges Pärchen ging kichernd an ihm vorbei. Mit leerem Blick sah er   
  
ihnen nach.  
  
~Er hätte sie sowieso umgebracht.~  
  
Erschöpft blickte er gen Himmel. Es dämmerte. Er musste zurück.  
  
~… Ich würde gern mit ihm reden… Aber wie ?~  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Schu: Komm ich überhaupt noch mal vor ? *grummel*  
  
Shiva: Ehehe... Ähm... Klar... Bald... ^_^°°  
  
Review nicht vergessen ! 


	12. 12

Titel: Lost in Universe  
  
Teil: 12/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Wird sap, wie ich mich kenne.... Ach, und OC, aber die müsst ihr   
  
nicht weiter beachten.  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, angedeutet OmixNagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~denkdenk~  
  
***  
  
„Und ? Ist er zurück ?"  
  
„Ja… Aber…"  
  
„Was ? Was ist mit ihm ?"  
  
„Er… Ich weiß nicht, er scheint… verstört… Er reagiert gar nicht.   
  
Starrt immer nur vor sich hin. Murmelt was von Aya und zu früh."  
  
„… Vielleicht sollte ich mit Aya reden… Aber… Gott, ich kann mich   
  
einäschern lassen, wenn das mit uns rauskommt…", sagte   
  
Omi unglücklich.  
  
„… Ich weiß… Verdammt… Ich will dich sehen… Kannst du nicht   
  
für ein paar Stunden verschwinden ?"  
  
Omi sah sich um, biss nervös auf seine Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich… ich könnte Aya oder Ken fragen… Ich glaub schon…"  
  
„Gut… Treffen wir uns wieder am Café ?"  
  
„Ja… Warte auf mich."  
  
„Natürlich. Dann sprechen wir weiter…"  
  
*  
  
Aya sah nachdenklich zu seiner Schwester hinüber, beobachtete das   
  
starre Gesicht des Mädchens. Selbst, wenn sie fernsah, wirkte sie   
  
bösartig, machte immer wieder Bemerkungen über die Sendungen, die   
  
sie sich gerade ansah.   
  
„Was starrst du so, Freak ?"  
  
Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. Seit zwei Tagen ging das nun schon.   
  
„Ich gehe spazieren…", murmelte er, stand eilig auf.  
  
„Wieso ? Triffst du dich mit deinem Liebhaber ? Ach, ich vergaß. Dich   
  
will ja keiner.", schnarrte sie kalt, sah nicht einmal von Bildschirm auf.  
  
Aya stoppte kurz, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass du jemals einen Freund   
  
hattest…", knurrte er.  
  
„Konnte ja keinen mit nach Hause nehmen. Hätte mich ja bis auf die   
  
Knochen blamiert, wenn sie dich gesehen hätten.", kicherte sie gehässig.  
  
Ayas Magen schmerzte vor unterdrückter Wut. Schwer atmend ging er   
  
zur Tür.  
  
„Bis später."  
  
„Bis später, Idiot…"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Aya das Koneko.  
  
*  
  
~Dieses Miststück ! Gott, wie ich sie hasse !! Was bildet sie sich   
  
eigentlich ein ?!~  
  
Passanten wichen vor Aya zurück, der mit wutverzerrter Miene durch   
  
die Straßen eilte.   
  
~Noch ein Wort von ihr und ich bringe sie um ! Verdammt !!~  
  
„Abyssinian…", erklang eine ruhige, kühle Stimme neben ihm.  
  
Verduzt blieb Aya stehen, sah sich alarmiert um.   
  
„Prodigy…"  
  
Nagi trat aus der dunklen Seitengasse, nickte Aya höflich zu.  
  
„Abyssinian. Ich hörte, du warst… zusammen mit Mastermind… fort…"   
  
Nagi hatte nicht viel aus Schuldig herausbekommen, konnte gar nicht   
  
anders, als sich unverständlich auszudrücken.  
  
„Hn.", erwiderte Aya kalt.  
  
„Er… vermisst dich."  
  
Aya errötete leicht, behielt jedoch den unnahbaren Gesichtsausdruck bei.   
  
„Darf ich dich zu ihm bringen ?"  
  
Besorgnis flackerte in Nagis Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte,   
  
wenn Aya nicht mitkam. Schuldig schien „Er… vermisst dich."  
  
Aya errötete leicht, behielt jedoch den unnahbaren Gesichtsausdruck bei.   
  
„Darf ich dich zu ihm bringen ?"  
  
Besorgnis flackerte in Nagis Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte,   
  
wenn Aya nicht mitkam. Schuldig schien langsam wirklich den Verstand   
  
zu verlieren.   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, darauf falle ich rein ? Das schreit doch regelrecht   
  
Falle.", zischte Aya, warf Nagi einen eisigen Blick zu.  
  
Das Wunderkind schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Ich… ich habe Angst um ihn. Er wird wahnsinnig, wenn du nicht   
  
kommst." Nagi errötete heftig. Er hasste es, vor anderen Menschen   
  
Gefühle preiszugeben.  
  
Aya musterte den Jungen misstrauisch.  
  
~Feind… Aber ich muss ihn sehen… Schwierig…~  
  
„Wenn das eine Falle ist, schneide ich dir die Kehle durch. Nun geh.",   
  
knurrte der Rotschopf, machte eine auffordernde Bewegung.  
  
*  
  
„Crawford ist nicht da. Er kommt erst heute Abend wieder. Bis dahin musst   
  
du wieder weg sein.", erklärte Nagi, schloss die Tür des Hauses auf.  
  
„Schuldigs Zimmer ist oben, im zweiten Stock. Die letzte Tür auf der   
  
linken   
  
Seite. Aber klopf an und sag, dass du es bist. Er reagiert etwas…   
  
unhöflich   
  
auf ungebetene Gäste.", warnte der Junge, deutete zur Treppe.   
  
Aya nickte ernst, warf Nagi noch einen letzten, kühlen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich klopfe, bevor Crawford kommt.", versprach Nagi noch, dann verschwand   
  
er in einem der Zimmer des Erdgeschosses.  
  
Ruhig ging Aya die Treppen hoch, sah sich in den leeren Gängen um. Ein   
  
nervöses Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus.  
  
~Schuldig…~  
  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen, starrte auf die Tür, hinter der sich laut   
  
Nagis   
  
Aussagen Schuldigs Zimmer befand. Zaghaft hob er die Hand, klopfte   
  
unsicher.  
  
„Ich bin's…", krächzte er, öffnete langsam die Tür.  
  
*  
  
Das Erste, was Aya ins Auge fiel, waren Papierrosen.  
  
Hunderte Papierrosen. Vielleicht Tausende. Überall lagen halbfertige und   
  
verunglückte Papierrosen herum, bedeckten den Boden, den Tisch, die   
  
Fensterbänke,   
  
das Bett. Irgendwann mussten Schuldig die Taschentücher ausgegangen sein   
  
und   
  
er hatte augenscheinlich mit normalem Papier weitergemacht. Das steife   
  
Papier   
  
knisterte unter seinen Füßen, als Aya langsam auf das Bett zuging.   
  
Mitten auf dem Bett, in einem wahren Meer aus weißen Rosen, saß Schuldig,   
  
hielt eine einzelne Zierblume in den Händen.   
  
Als Aya näher trat, hob der Deutsche den Blick. Seine jadegrünen Augen   
  
funkelten   
  
im Sonnelicht, das durch die weitgeöffneten Fenster flutete.  
  
„Aya…", wisperte er leise.  
  
„Schuldig… Was… hast du gemacht ?"  
  
„Hier… Eine perfekte Rose. Für dich." Er überreichte Aya das zarte   
  
Kunstwerk,   
  
lächelte liebevoll.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass du kommst."  
  
Aya schwieg, betrachtete erst die makellose Blume, die er selbst nicht   
  
besser   
  
hinbekommen hätte, dann Schuldigs Finger. Sie waren voller kleiner   
  
Schnittwunden,   
  
die teilweise blutverkrustet, teilweise frisch waren. Das Papier war   
  
einfach nicht   
  
dazu geeignet, damit kleine Figuren zu falten. Vorsichtig nahm er die   
  
Hände in   
  
seine, strich sanft mit den Daumen darüber.  
  
„Schuldig… Danke sehr…", flüsterte er, wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen   
  
sollte.   
  
Er beugte sich leicht vor, küsste zögernd Schuldigs trockene Lippen.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst…", krächzte der Telepath, griff in Ayas Haar, zog   
  
ihn näher zu sich.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich finden sollte…", entschuldigte sich Aya,   
  
lächelte zärtlich.  
  
„Das ist okay… Du bist ja endlich hier…"  
  
„Ja…"  
  
*  
  
„Es ist alles gutgegangen. Auch wenn er gedroht hat, mich umzubringen…",   
  
beschwerte sich Nagi.  
  
„Ooh… mein armer Liebling. Ich würde am liebsten vorbeikommen, und dich   
  
trösten,   
  
aber man kann dieses Miststück hier nicht alleine lassen… Und Ken und   
  
Yohji haben   
  
sich rechtzeitig abgesetzt."  
  
„Ich könnte ihr das Genick brechen. Wir könnten es wie einen Unfall   
  
aussehen lassen.   
  
Aya wäre sicher nicht böse."  
  
„Du bist viel zu blutrünstig für dein Alter…", seufzte Omi, auch, wenn ihm   
  
der   
  
Vorschlag irgendwie zusagte.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Na denn. Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Jetzt versuch ich es mal mit ein   
  
bisschen Handlung XP  
  
Schu : Kann ich jetzt Sex mit ihm haben ?  
  
Shiva: Hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir das nicht so wichtig ist ? ^__^  
  
Schu : ... ... ... Verdammt ! 


	13. 13

Aya bewegte sich leicht, versuchte eine bequemere Lage auf dem Bett zu finden. Die Papierrosen drückten   
  
sich in seinen Rücken, die Spitzen bohrten sich in seine Haut. Seufzend hob Aya die Hand, strich durch   
  
Schuldigs lange Mähne. Der Kopf des Telepathen lag an seiner Schulter, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig.  
  
„Schläfst du ?"  
  
„Nein…"  
  
„… Was sollen wir jetzt tun ?"  
  
Schuldig hob leicht den Kopf, blinzelte.  
  
„Was meinst du ?"  
  
„Na ja, was sollen wir tun ? Wir sind noch immer in verfeindeten Gruppen. Ich… Ich werde umgebracht, wenn  
  
Kritiker herausfindet, dass ich sie hintergangen habe…", wisperte Aya, schloss die Augen.  
  
„Willst du… Willst du so tun, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen ? Als wäre das alles nicht   
  
passiert ?", fragte Schuldig leise, Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
  
„Nein… Ich will… Eigentlich will ich, dass du mir eine Lösung präsentierst, die so perfekt ist, dass ich   
  
mir um nichts mehr Gedanken machen muss…", antwortete Aya müde, ein unglücklicher Ausdruck trat   
  
in seine Augen.  
  
Schuldig setzte sich endgültig auf, blickte auf die blasse Gestalt neben ihn hinunter. Er leckte sich   
  
über die Lippen.  
  
„… Ich… Ich finde eine Lösung. Bestimmt."  
  
Aya lächelte schwach, stützte sich auf die Unterarme.  
  
„Ja…"  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Tür.  
  
„Schuldig ! Aya muss gehen. Crawford kommt gleich zurück."  
  
Der Telepath sah stirnrunzelnd zur Tür, dann wieder zurück zu Aya.  
  
„Tut mir leid…"  
  
„Nicht doch… Ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Aya küsste flüchtig Schuldigs Lippen, stand langsam von dem Bett auf.   
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde er von Schuldig zurückgerissen. Seine Prosteste wurden jedoch von Schuldigs   
  
stürmischem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. Aya lächelte leicht an den Mund des Telepathen. Offensichtlich   
  
reichten dem Deutschen die wenigen, schüchternen Küsse nicht, die Aya ihm gab.  
  
„Schuldig ! Beeilt euch !", kam Nagis drängende Stimme.  
  
Aya löste sich von Schuldig, ging eilig zur Tür.  
  
„Bis bald !", hauchte er, dann war er fort.   
  
Schuldig blieb zurück, sah sich in dem Chaos seines Zimmers um.  
  
„Bis bald…"  
  
*  
  
„Aya ! Wo warst du so lange ?!"  
  
„Ich… war spazieren…", antwortete Aya vage, ging an Yohji vorbei.  
  
„Deine Schwester geht mir auf die Nerven, Aya ! Kannst du ihr nicht mal sagen, sie soll die Klappe halten ?!" Yohji war offensichtlich genervt.  
  
„Uhm… Yohji, wirklich, ich denke, das kannst du selbst."  
  
„… Und du wärst nicht wütend ?"  
  
Aya lachte leise auf.  
  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Omi tut das ja auch nicht."  
  
„Na ja, der denkt wahrscheinlich, dass er mit dem Puppy-Dog-Eye-Blick bei dir durchkommt."  
  
„Möglich. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn ihr mich braucht." Aya lächelte Yohji noch kurz zu, dann war er weg.  
  
Yohji zwinkerte verduzt.  
  
„Wow. Der Spaziergang scheint ihm ja echt gut getan zu haben."  
  
*  
  
Aya schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich, griff in die Tasche seines Mantels. Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zog er die Papierrose   
  
hervor, die Schuldig ihm geschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf seinen Nachttisch, schloss das Fenster, damit sie nicht   
  
heruntergeweht werden konnte.   
  
„Du findest schon einen Weg, Schuldig…"  
  
Zufrieden lächelnd ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, seufzte leise.  
  
„Ganz bestimmt."  
  
*  
  
„Es ist soweit."  
  
Crawford sah Nagi und Schuldig ernst an.  
  
„Was ist mir Farfarello ?"  
  
„Ich werde später mit ihm sprechen."  
  
„Warum gerade jetzt ?", fragte Schuldig, mimte den gelangweilten Arbeitsverweigerer.  
  
„Esszet will nicht länger warten. Weiß stört ihre Kreise."  
  
„Weiß hat doch seit fast zwei Monaten keine Missionen mehr ausgeführt ! Wie soll das ihre Kreise stören ?!", begehrte Nagi auf.  
  
Crawford sah ihn kalt an.  
  
„Das hat uns nicht zu interessieren. Wir tun, wofür wir bezahlt werden. Seit wann hinterfragst du überhaupt alles ? Ist   
  
das deine ganz persönliche Form der Pubertät ?! Da war mir Schuldig bedeutend lieber !"  
  
„Klar. Der war ja auch die ganze Zeit auf Drogen."  
  
Schuldig sah der Diskussion ruhig zu. Er fühlte sich durch Nagis Aussage keineswegs beleidigt. Wie auch. Er hatte   
  
damals mit Hilfe der Drogen vor den Stimmen flüchten wollen, die unkontrolliert auf ihn einstürmten. Meist war er für   
  
Tage nicht ansprechbar. Das war für Crawford natürlich um einiges praktischer als ein widersprechender, trotziger   
  
Teenie, der das Haus sprengen konnte, wenn er wirklich wütend wurde.  
  
„Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum wir uns solch unnötige Arbeit machen müssen ! Weiß ist doch völlig hilflos !"  
  
„Umso besser. Dann dürften wir es ja schnell hinter uns bringen können."   
  
Crawford sah den Jungen kalt an, sein Ton duldete keinen weiteren Widerspruch. Nagi warf sich wütend in den Sessel, ließ die Fensterscheiben leise klirren.  
  
„Schuldig. Du wirst die Vier observieren."  
  
„Was ist mit dem Mädchen ?"  
  
„Mädchen ?", fragte Crawford gelangweilt.  
  
„Aya-chan Fujimiya. Die Schwester von Abyssinian. Sie ist wach."  
  
„Ach ja… Du hättest dir damals ruhig ein wenig mehr Mühe geben können, dann hätten wir den ganzen Ärger mit Abyssinian   
  
nicht. Wie auch immer. Du kannst sie ja erschießen, wenn wir mit Weiß fertig sind."  
  
Schuldig knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn er sich nicht bald etwas einfallen ließ, würde Aya sterben. Und Bombay… Der   
  
Deutsche sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu Nagi hinüber, der mit eisiger Miene vor sich hinstarrte. Mitleid regte sich in   
  
Schuldig, für den Jungen, der nicht wusste, wie er seinen Liebsten beschützen sollte. Er hatte schon dieses seltsame,   
  
blauhaarige Kind verloren.   
  
~Wir finden schon einen Ausweg.~  
  
Nagi sah verstohlen zu ihm hinüber.  
  
~Wie denn ?~  
  
~Ich weiß nicht… Aber wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit…~ Schuldig stand auf, setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf.  
  
„Wenn das dann alles ist. Ich bin weg."  
  
Crawford nickte kühl, blätterte durch einen dicken Ordner.  
  
„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer.", murrte Nagi, stand langsam auf.  
  
„Überarbeite dich nicht.", sagte Crawford tonlos, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
„Fuck you…"  
  
„Brat.", erwiderte Crawford nur.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig betrachtete nervös die vier Flugtickets in seinen zitternden Händen. Er würde Japan verlassen. Nachdem er   
  
beinahe zehn Jahre hier verbracht hatte, würde er Japan verlassen.   
  
Und Schwarz. Die einzige Familie, die er jemals gehabt hatte, zweifelhaft wie ihr Ruf auch sein mochte. Crawford würde   
  
ihn für diesen Verrat jagen.   
  
~Gut, dass er mir schon so früh beigebracht hat, wie man seine Spuren verwischt…~  
  
Der Telepath lächelte traurig bei dem Gedanken daran. Er hätte sich eine andere Lösung gewünscht.   
  
Auch für Aya. Der bleiche Japaner war nie im Ausland gewesen, konnte kaum Englisch, geschweige denn   
  
irgendeine andere Sprache. Außerdem würde er ihn von seinen Kameraden losreißen müssen.  
  
~Wenn er mitkommt…~, zirpte eine leise, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Ach was, Blödsinn. Aya musste mitkommen. Und wenn er ihn dazu bewusstlos schlagen müsste, er würde sicher   
  
nicht zulassen, dass die einzige Person, die er jemals wirklich geliebt hatte, einfach sterben würde. Einfach von Farfarello   
  
oder Crawford umgebracht, dahin geschlachtet wurde.  
  
~Ich werde ihn retten. Und wenn es mich umbringt. Er wird leben.~  
  
*  
  
„Was ist das denn für ein Kitsch ? 'Ne Papierrose in 'nem Blumenladen ?", ätzte Aya-chan, betrachtete das zarte Objekt abfällig.  
  
Aya zog sich sein Kissen über den Kopf, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine Schwester zu ignorieren.   
  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Aya… Verzieh dich und nerv jemand anderen…", murmelte er verschlafen.  
  
„Sag bloß, das ist irgendwas Sentimentales… Gott, du bist so arm…"  
  
Ayas Finger krampften sich in das Laken, er sagte jedoch nichts. Vielleicht ging sie ja, wenn er so tat, als würde er schlafen.  
  
Das Mädchen im Rollstuhl keuchte plötzlich auf, hielt sich die Schläfen. Aya beobachtete sie misstrauisch aus den   
  
Augenwinkeln. Ihm war, als würde er Schuldig leise lachen hören.  
  
„Kopfweh ?", fragte er mit Genugtuung.  
  
„Frag nicht so blöd, du Idiot. Hol mir lieber ein Aspirin !", fuhr sie ihn an, atmete heftig.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, dass dir das hilft…"  
  
Grinsend stand Aya auf, ging gemächlich ins Bad, um ein Wasserglas und ein Aspirin zu besorgen.   
  
Auf dem Rückweg ging er an Omis Zimmer vorbei. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Aya konnte Fetzen eines Gespräches mithören.   
  
Offenbar telefonierte Omi gerade.  
  
„Was sollen wir machen ? Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihnen gehen, und ihnen sagen, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin !" Omi klang   
  
verzweifelt und Aya blieb stehen, wartete ab.  
  
„… Selbst, wenn ich mit Aya rede… Glaubst du, wir können es schaffen ?"  
  
~Mit wem redet er da ?~  
  
„RAAAN !!!", ertönte plötzlich das Gebrüll seiner Schwester, ließ den Rotschopf heftig zusammenzucken.   
  
Ihr Geschrei schien auch Omi erschreckt zu haben.  
  
„… Ich… ich muss Schluss machen. Ich liebe dich !", wisperte er noch hektisch, dann hörte Aya, wie der Hörer auf das   
  
Telefon geknallt wurde. Eilig ging Aya weiter.  
  
„KANN MAN HIER NICHT MAL IN RUHE TELEFONIEREN ?!!"   
  
Aya verzog das Gesicht ob Omis Lautstärke, reichte Aya-chan das Wasserglas und die Medikamente.  
  
„Wurde auch Zeit ! Hast du dich auf dem Weg zum Bad verlaufen ? Siehst bei Gott dumm genug aus dafür…", zischte sie, riss ihm die Tabletten aus der Hand.  
  
Das Mädchen stöhnte unter einem weiteren Migräneanfall auf. Aya fragte sich besorgt, ob die Kopfschmerzen sie umbringen könnten, andererseits…  
  
„Das kommt davon, dass du immer so ein Miststück bist…", meinte er gelassen, suchte in seinem Schrank nach einem Pullover.  
  
„Ach, halt doch die Fresse !", war die einzige Antwort, dann wieder ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern.  
  
„Wie gesagt. Kleine Sünden bestraft Gott sofort."  
  
Er zog den schwarzen Pulli über, dann verließ er ruhig das Zimmer. Aya-chan war zu sehr mit ihren Schmerzen beschäftigt, um ihm noch einen bissigen Kommentar nachzurufen.  
  
*  
  
Aya sah sich aufmerksam um, suchte nach einer Spur von Schuldig.   
  
~Er muss hier sein ! Ich bin mir sicher !~  
  
Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die Straße schweifen, blickte neugierig nach oben. Es war Schuldig durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er irgendwo auf dem   
  
Dach oder auf einem Balkon saß, hoch genug springen konnte er ja.   
  
Er wollte sich gerade verwirrt umdrehen, weil er den Deutschen nicht entdecken konnte, als besagter Ausländer aus einer engen   
  
Gasse trat und ihm sein berüchtigtes Grinsen schenkte.  
  
Ayas Augen leuchteten auf, trotzdem ging er betont langsam auf den schlanken Telepathen zu.  
  
„Du hast für Ayas Kopfschmerzen gesorgt, nicht wahr ?" Er hatte inzwischen aufgehört, den Namen seiner Schwester irgendwie zu   
  
verniedlichen. Es passte einfach nicht mehr zu dem Bild, dass er nun von ihr hatte.   
  
„Natürlich." Noch immer grinste Schuldig.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen. Du bringst sie noch um !"  
  
Aya kam noch näher, konnte beinahe Schuldigs Gesicht berühren, wenn er die Hand ausstreckte.  
  
„Wer würde trauern ?"  
  
„Darum geht es nicht…"   
  
Der Japaner machte einen letzten Schritt, neigte den Kopf, so dass sich ihre Lippen fast trafen.   
  
„Wir müssen fliehen."  
  
Aya blinzelte verwirrt, keuchte erschrocken auf, als Schuldig seinen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn an sich presste.   
  
„Was ?!"  
  
„Es geht nicht anders… Crawford plant einen letzten Schlag gegen euch. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, hat er eine Vision, bevor wir auch nur am Flughafen sind…"  
  
Aya schlang hilflos die Arme um Schuldig, wusste nichts zu sagen.  
  
„Aber… Die anderen…"  
  
„Wir können nicht zu Sechst fliehen… Zu auffällig…", hauchte Schuldig, unglücklich, weil er Aya keine bessere Lösung bieten konnte.  
  
„Wir können sie nicht sterben lassen !" Verstört sah Aya ihn an, schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
„… Wir warnen sie… Und Omi… Omi flieht mit Nagi…"  
  
Ungläubig sah Aya auf, wusste nichts mit Schuldigs Worten anzufangen.  
  
„Nagi ist… Omis geheimnisvolle Freundin… Sie werden auch fliehen. Nagi bereitet bereits alles vor. Wir müssen uns beeilen.   
  
Wenn Crawford Farfarello schickt, ist es zu spät…" Schuldig musterte Aya eindringlich, hoffte, dass er den Ernst der Lage begriff.  
  
Aya nickte, strich sich fahrig durchs Haar.  
  
„Wohin… ?"  
  
„Nach Amerika, für's Erste… Omi und Nagi verschwinden nach Australien…"  
  
„Amerika…"  
  
„Ja… Komm schon, Aya, wenn du deine Freunde warnen willst, dann tu es jetzt. Wir müssen los !"  
  
Wieder nickte Aya, der Blick in seinen Augen seltsam leer. Schuldig nahm seine Hand, zog ihn in Richtung Koneko.  
  
„Ich… Ich hab Angst…"  
  
Der Telepath drehte sich um, warf Aya einen mitleidigen Blick zu.   
  
„Ich weiß… Ich auch…", antwortete er, zog Aya fest in seine Arme.  
  
„Aber ich werde dich beschützen… Was auch passiert…"  
  
*  
  
„Du redest mit Yohji und Ken ! Ich gehe nach oben und packe deine Sachen."  
  
Schuldig gab Aya noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann bewegte er sich so schnell nach oben, dass Aya ihm mit den Augen nicht mehr folgen konnte.  
  
Aya atmete tief durch, strich sich, völlig überfordert mit der Situation, mit beiden Händen durchs Haar.  
  
„KEN ! YOHJI !"  
  
*  
  
Schuldig blieb kurz an Omis Zimmertür stehen, sah den völlig verblüfften Jungen ernst an.  
  
„Pack deine Sachen. Euer Flug geht in einer Stunde."  
  
Durch Nagi bereits vorbereitet, wusste Omi sehr viel besser mit der Situation umzugehen als Aya, sprang sofort auf. Schuldig warf ihm   
  
noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann ging er weiter, in Ayas Zimmer.   
  
„Wer bist du denn ?!"  
  
Aya-chan legte den Kopf schief, musterte Schuldig kühl.  
  
„Geht dich nichts an.", murrte Schuldig, ging zum Schrank.  
  
„Ein Ausländer… Mein Bruder mag es nicht, wenn man ungefragt in sein Zimmer geht."  
  
„Was machst du dann hier, Kröte ?", erwiderte Schuldig, suchte nach einem passenden Koffer.  
  
Er hörte, wie ihr Rollstuhl sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Ohne das Mädchen zu beachten, zerrte er einen großen Koffer aus dem Schrank, warf wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke hinein.   
  
„Sag bloß, du bist der Stecher von meinem Bruder ?!" Sie lachte laut auf.  
  
„Nicht zu fassen, dass diese Niete tatsächlich einen Typen abgekriegt hat. Hast du Augenprobleme ?"  
  
Schuldig wandte den Kopf, warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
  
„Pass auf, was du sagst. Oder du hast gleich ein paar andere Probleme.", zischte er.  
  
„Ooh ! Das ist ja wer schwer verliebt !", kicherte sie herablassend.  
  
Schuldig zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Menschen wie Aya-chan machten ihn rasend vor Wut. Aber Aya wäre sicher wütend, wenn er seine Schwester verletzte.  
  
„Na ja… Man sagt ja, dumm fickt gut… Obwohl, dann hättest du wohl eher Ken nehmen sollen."  
  
Sie schien es nicht zu begreifen.  
  
„Aber egal. Als Betthäschen ist er vermutlich gerade gut genug. Haha, der wird gucken, wenn er am Ende wieder allein dasteht. Bricht   
  
ihm sicher das Herz !" Sie lachte boshaft, freute sich schon jetzt auf das Leid ihres Bruders.  
  
Schuldig drehte sich schwungvoll um, schlug einfach zu. Die Wucht des Schlages ließ den Rollstuhl nach hinten rollen, bis er an Ayas Bett stieß.   
  
Aya-chans Kopf kippte auf groteske Art und Weise nach hinten. Sie schien plötzlich Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben, ein   
  
schwaches Röcheln drang über ihre Lippen. Schuldig blickte sie unversöhnlich an. In diesem Moment interessierte es ihn nicht, ob   
  
sie starb und Aya wütend wäre. Er wünschte ihr den Tod.  
  
Das Mädchen hob ihren Kopf mit einem Ruck, starrte Schuldig fassungslos an. Ihre Nase blutete und es schien, als fehlte ihr ein Zahn.  
  
~Wo er wohl ist ?~  
  
Sie konnte noch nicht sprechen, keuchte und würgte. Schuldig grinste. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so stark zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
~Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja verschluckt…~, dachte er schadenfroh.  
  
„Wir werden dich hier lassen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es kommt bald jemand vorbei. Ein alter Freund von mir. Er ist Ire. Ihr   
  
werdet sicher euren Spaß aneinander haben !" Genugtuung klang aus seiner Stimme.  
  
Der Deutsche grinste sie ein letztes Mal an, dann packte er weiter den Koffer.  
  
*  
  
„Woher weißt du das ?"  
  
„Ja ! Und wohin willst du, wenn Schwarz angreift."  
  
„Ich… Ich fliehe, zusammen mit… Mit Mastermind."  
  
Seine beiden Teammitglieder sahen ihn fassungslos an, schienen nicht zu begreifen, was er da eigentlich sagte.  
  
„Mastermind ?"  
  
„Das ist Verrat, Aya. Wenn Kritiker dich erwischt, kannst du dein Testament machen."  
  
„Wenn ich Weiß nicht verraten hätte, könnten wir es alle machen. Oracle und der Verrückte kommen bald her."  
  
„Was ist mit Omi ?!", fragte Ken besorgt.  
  
„Prodigy nimmt ihn mit."  
  
„Eh ? Du überlässt ihn einfach seinem Schicksal ?" Yohji sah ihn verstört an.  
  
„Prodigy ist Omis… Freundin…"  
  
Yohji und Ken schwiegen eine Weile ungläubig.  
  
„Wie zur Hölle ist das passiert ?"  
  
„Yohji, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, für so was ! Wir müssen hier weg !!"  
  
„Seid ihr soweit ? Wir müssen weg…" Schuldig stand plötzlich in der Tür, sah die Drei ungeduldig an.  
  
Yohji fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.  
  
„Wo sollen wir hin ?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Versuch, bei einem deiner Mädchen unterzukommen. Und Ken… ich weiß nicht, geh ins Hotel. Oder zu Sakura. Sag   
  
ihr, ich hab dich geschickt, sie nimmt dich sicher auf."  
  
Omi polterte die Treppe hinunter, blickte hektisch zu seinen Freunden hinüber.  
  
„Steig in den Wagen, Bombay. Nagi ist bereits am Flugplatz."  
  
Der Junge nickte, rannte eilig aus dem Haus. Schuldig nickte Aya zu.  
  
„Komm schon."  
  
Nervös kam Aya auf ihn zu, warf seinen Kameraden noch einen letzten Blick zu.  
  
„Beeilt euch."  
  
*  
  
Omi saß nervös auf dem Rücksitz, kratzte nervös über das Leder seines Koffers. Schuldig warf ihm durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick zu.  
  
„Bleib locker. Wir schaffen es schon…"  
  
Aya drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte ihn leicht an.  
  
„Du hättest ruhig etwas sagen können. Vor allem, als Nagi mich zu Schuldig gebracht hat. Dann hätte ich mich nicht ganz so   
  
gefühlt, als würde ich blindlings in eine Falle laufen."  
  
„Aber wenn… Wenn du Schuldigs Gefühle nicht erwidert hättest… Kritiker hätte bestimmt alles rausbekommen…", wisperte   
  
Omi, sah unsicher auf seine Hände.  
  
Aya nickte verständnisvoll, drehte sich wieder nach vorn.  
  
„… Was wird aus Yohji und Ken ?"  
  
„Die schaffen das schon. Brad wird erst mal hinter uns her sein, weil wir Schwarz verraten haben."  
  
„… Glaubst du, er kriegt uns ?" Omi schloss die Augen, wusste selbst nicht, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.  
  
Der Telepath schwieg eine Weile.  
  
„… Nein. Er kann mich auf diese Distanz nicht erreichen und Nagi schon mal gar nicht. Ihr habt außerdem neue Pässe. Brad hat   
  
uns von Anfang an beigebracht, wie man verschwindet, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Aya lächelte schwach, lehnte sich zurück.  
  
~Wir schaffen es…~  
  
*  
  
Brad Crawford stieg aus der Limousine, nahm die Brille ab, um sie zu polieren. Farfarello trat neben ihn, legte den Kopf schief.  
  
„Möchte mal wissen, wo sich Schuldig rumtreibt…"  
  
„Nagi ?"  
  
„Der ist wahrscheinlich mit seiner Flamme unterwegs… Oder hat mal wieder 'ne Trotzphase. Mit Weiß werden wir auch so fertig."  
  
Gelassen setzte er die Brille wieder auf.  
  
„Geh schon mal vor und verletz Gott ein bisschen."  
  
Farfarello ging leise kichernd ins Koneko, spielte währenddessen mit seinen Messern. Crawford lächelte kalt.  
  
~Schuldig ?~, fragte er probehalber in die Umgebung.  
  
Keine Antwort. Er schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge, wartete auf eine Vision, die ihm Schuldigs Aufenthaltsort verriet. Im   
  
nächsten Moment verschwamm sein Blick.  
  
**"Nagi !", rief Omi glücklich, fiel dem jungen Telekineten um den Hals.   
  
Schuldig grinste breit, nahm Ayas Koffer in die eine, die Hand des Rotschopfs in die andere Hand.  
  
„Los jetzt ! Der Flug startet gleich. Ihr habt den Rest eures Lebens, um euch glücklich in die Arme zu fallen."  
  
Die Jugendlichen nickten, packten ihre Koffer und liefen davon.  
  
„Alles wird gut…", murmelte Schuldig, beugte sich leicht vor, um Aya zu küssen.  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir."**  
  
Crawford schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Nicht zu fassen, was diese Gören sich erlaubten.   
  
„Na ja. Zwei sind immer noch da."  
  
Crawford betrat mit einem maliziösen Lächeln das Koneko, verschwendete kurz einen Gedanken daran, wo wohl Abyssinians   
  
holde Schwester in der Vision gesteckt hatte.  
  
*  
  
Farfarello ging enttäuscht durch die leeren Räume. Hatten sich die Kätzchen versteckt ? Wie sollte er dann Gott zum weinen bringen ?  
  
„Miez, miez…", rief er lockend, erinnerte sich daran, wie Schuldig mal ein Kätzchen gehabt hatte und es immer so zu sich gerufen hatte.   
  
Nagi hatte das Kätzchen auch gemocht. Bis er es in der Mikrowelle wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Kihihihi…"  
  
Ein leises Quietschen ertönte und Farfarello hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf. Es war also doch jemand da.  
  
„Ach herrje… Du bist ja echt der schlimmste Freak von allen !" Das Mädchen im Rollstuhl schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Farfarello ging langsam um sie herum, schätzte sie ab, roch sogar an ihr.  
  
„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Kätzchen… Du riechst auch nicht so…"  
  
„Du bist also der Ire ? Irre trifft es wohl eher." Sie schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge, fuhr ein Stück weiter.  
  
„Ah… Crawford hat nur gesagt, ich soll Gott verletzen. Dass ein Kätzchen dafür nötig ist, hat er nicht gesagt…", wisperte er, kicherte leise.  
  
„Wovon redest du, du Freak ? Was zur Hölle ?!!"  
  
Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Stille im Koneko, dann das irre Lachen Farfarellos.   
  
Als Crawford die Treppe hinaufkam, lag der Rollstuhl auf der Seite. Die Wände und die Decke waren mit Blut bespritzt und   
  
der Amerikaner weigerte sich, näher zu kommen, weil das Blut, mit dem der Teppich vollgesogen war, sich sicher schlecht von   
  
seinen neuen Schuhen entfernen ließ.  
  
„Das ist doch Abyssinians Schwester… Sie haben sie hier gelassen ?", fragte Crawford verblüfft, beobachtete Farfarello, der   
  
genüsslich das Blut von seinen Messern leckte.  
  
*  
  
„Das ist die Strafe Gottes…", flüsterte Schuldig leise, klinkte sich aus Farfarellos Gedanken aus.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt ?" Aya sah ihn neugierig an, lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.  
  
„Nicht weiter… Sitzt du bequem ?"  
  
Der Rotschopf nickte, sah ruhig aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug startete und Aya schloss die Augen.  
  
„Ich war nie im Ausland."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Ich kann kaum Englisch."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„… Werden wir jemals zurück können ?"  
  
„… Ich weiß nicht…"  
  
Schuldig betrachtete Aya besorgt. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya litt. Aber noch viel weniger wollte er ihn sterben sehen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte, ich hätte eine andere Lösung gefunden, aber…"  
  
„Das ist okay."  
  
„Wirklich. Ich wollte dich nicht von deinen Kameraden trennen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in eine völlig unbekannte Umgebung einleben musst."  
  
„Das ist okay."  
  
„Aya, ich wollte nur, dass du…"  
  
„Schuldig ! Es ist okay !" Aya lachte leise, blickte mit glitzernden Augen zu Schuldig hoch.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist doch bei mir. Wenn ich irgendwelche Probleme habe, wirst du mir helfen."  
  
Schuldig schwieg, dann nickte er schwach.  
  
„Ja… Das werde ich…"  
  
Aya lächelte zärtlich, berührte sanft Schuldigs Lippen.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst, solange du bei mir bist."  
  
Schuldig küsste ihn vorsichtig, berührte die bleiche Wange.  
  
„Ich bleibe immer bei dir."  
  
„Aa. Das will ich auch hoffen."  
  
Mit einem Lächeln sank Aya zurück in die Polster, schloss abermals die Augen.  
  
„Wo werden wir wohnen ?"  
  
„Erst mal im Hotel. Ich suche dann noch ein hübsches Haus."  
  
„Haus ?"  
  
„Klar."  
  
Aya fragte nicht weiter nach, neigte den Kopf, bis er an Schuldigs Schulter zu liegen kam.  
  
„Okay."  
  
*  
  
„Wo sind Schuldig und Nagi ?", fragte Farfarello verwirrt.  
  
Crawford seufzte leise.  
  
„Sie sind auf der Flucht. Mit Abyssinian und Bombay."  
  
„Ah. Folgen wir ihnen ?"  
  
„Nein. Wir fragen bei Esszet nach zwei neuen Psychotalenten nach."  
  
„Warum ?"  
  
„Schuldig hat 11 Jahre bei Schwarz verbracht. Und Nagi sieben Jahre. Wenn sie ein anderes Leben wollen, dann sollen sie es haben. Ist nicht meine Sache."  
  
„… Und die anderen Kätzchen."  
  
„Na ja, Weiß ist zerstört, oder ?"  
  
Farfarello sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Weißt du, eigentlich teile ich Nagis Meinung. Ich bin kein Fan von unnötiger Arbeit. Und zwei Weiß können noch viel weniger   
  
Esszets Kreise stören als vier Weiß. Wir gehen heim."  
  
„Ah… Heim."  
  
„Ja. Komm. Ich bin hungrig."  
  
*  
  
Aya betrat hinter dem Pagen die Suite, sah sich neugierig um.  
  
„Und ? Gefällt es dir ?!", fragte Schuldig an seinem Ohr, küsste den schlanken Hals.  
  
„Ja."  
  
Der Deutsche reichte dem Pagen ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und schob Aya langsam zum Bett.  
  
„Bist du sehr müde ?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich… Oh." Dem Rotschopf ging langsam auf, was Schuldig vorhatte. Nervös starrte er auf das riesige Bett, spürte, wie   
  
Schuldig ihn immer mehr darauf zu drängte.  
  
Eine Hand kam um seine Taille, und strich seine Seite entlang. Er atmete zitternd aus. Allein diese kleine Berührung war so viel intensiver,   
  
als er jemals gedacht hätte. Die andere Hand strich jetzt über seine Wange, und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er schließlich direkt in die jadegrünen   
  
Augen des Telepathen sah. Schuldigs Gesicht kam näher. Aya befeuchtete seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Sein Herz klopfte unnatürlich   
  
schnell, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum. Schuldig hatte ihn doch schon öfter geküsst. Er fühlte, wie Schuldig ihn in seinen Schoß zog. Aya   
  
lehnte sich gegen die warme Brust des anderen. Selbst durch beide Hosen hindurch konnte er die Hitze und Erregung des Älteren spüren.   
  
Als Schuldigs Lippen seine wieder verließen, seufzte er. Er ließ den Kopf gegen die breite Schulter fallen, und öffnete die Augen.   
  
„Aya... Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Ganz unvermittelt attackierten Schuldigs Lippen Ayas Hals. Aya stöhnte auf. Eine zärtliche Hand strich die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels   
  
entlang, erreichte ohne Zögern ihr Ziel, und drückte sanft zu. Aya hatte erwartet, dass er etwas fühlte, aber nichts in der Welt hätte ihn auf das   
  
vorbereiten können, was er tatsächlich empfand. Er schrie leise auf und sein Rücken bog sich nach hinten, als er mit der Hüfte nach vorne presste,   
  
dieser wundervollen Hand entgegen. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Schuldigs andere Hand unter sein Shirt glitt. Er wimmerte, als der Telepath anfing,   
  
an seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.   
  
„Das ist erst der Anfang, Sweet...", kam das Wispern gegen seinen Hals.   
  
„Schuldig..."   
  
Ayas Gedanken schlugen Purzelbaum. Als Schuldigs Hand seinen Schritt wieder verließ, floss eine Träne der Frustration über seine Wange.   
  
„Bitte... Schuldig !"   
  
Der Deutsche drückte sanft eine Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern.   
  
„Geduld, Sweet..."   
  
Es war fast ein Zischen. Aya schluckte, und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Schuldigs Hals. Seine Hose wurde heruntergeschoben, und im   
  
nächsten Moment fühlte er die Hand des Älteren zwischen seinen Pobacken. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte, als ein trockener   
  
Finger in ihn eindrang.   
  
„Schhh… Aya..."   
  
Schuldig strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Als der Finger ihn wieder verließ, nur, um dann nass und glitschig – präpariert mit Gleitmittel –   
  
zurückzukehren, keuchte Aya leise, während er sich gegen den Finger presste. Ein Knabbern an seinem Nackenansatz ließ ihn leise wimmern.  
  
„Weiß du, wie lange ich darauf schon gewartet habe ?", fragte die raue Stimme, während ein weiterer Finger in Aya eindrang.   
  
Der Rotschopf biss sich auf die Lippe und keuchte, als Schuldig begann, ihn zu dehnen. Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den beiden   
  
anderen und Aya schrie auf, warf den Kopf zurück. Aus der Kehle des Japaners kam leises Wimmern, und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Schließlich fühlte Aya, wie die Finger wieder   
  
herausgezogen wurden. Seine Beine zitterten, und auch seine Hände, eine unbewusst verfangen im Haar des Älteren, und die andere   
  
über die seidige Haut eines Unterarms streichend. Ein wohliger Schauer nach dem anderen jagte ihm den Rücken hinunter. An diesem   
  
Punkt hätte Schuldig aufhören können, und Aya wäre zufrieden gewesen. Mehr als zufrieden. Nur Hände und Mund. Das war ihm genug.  
  
Aber der Deutsche schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er drückte Aya vorsichtig auf das Bett, zerrte dabei an den störenden Kleidungsstücken.   
  
Mit trübem Blick starrte Aya zu ihm hoch, bemerkte, dass Schuldig bereits nackt war.   
  
~Seltsam… Ich hab gar nicht mitgekriegt, wie er…~  
  
„Darf ich ?"  
  
Schuldigs Frage riss den Japaner aus seiner Trance und er blinzelte verwirrt. Wovon redete Schuldig ?  
  
„Ja…", hauchte er schwach.  
  
Was auch immer Schuldig meinte, er wusste schon was er tat.  
  
Im nächsten Moment drang Schuldig in ihn ein und Aya stöhnte laut auf. Er keuchte, schlang automatisch die langen Beine um   
  
Schuldigs Hüften, krallte die Finger in den Rücken des Deutschen.   
  
Schuldig beugte sich vor, küsste Aya zärtlich, hoffte, ihm nicht allzu sehr wehzutun.   
  
„… Uhn… Weiter…", seufzte Aya, leckte über Schuldigs Hals, konnte den Druck in sich nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen, als Schuldig begann, sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
„Hnnng…"   
  
Aya hatte Mühe, nicht zu schreien, als Schuldig einen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Der Telepath schien mit jedem   
  
Stoß tiefer in ihn einzudringen, bis Aya in Schuldigs Schulter biss, heftig keuchte.  
  
Schuldig presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts, ließ den Rotschopf gewähren.  
  
Der Höhepunkt traf Aya völlig unvorbereitet. Sein Inneres schien sich nur noch mehr zusammenzuziehen und er spürte die Nässe   
  
auf seiner Haut, als er kam. Er schrie heiser, verschlang die Finger in Schuldigs langer Mähne. Schuldig stöhnte über ihm, stieß noch   
  
ein letztes Mal in ihn, bis er sich in dem überhitzten, engen Körper ergoss.  
  
Kraftlos sank er auf Aya, küsste die schweißnasse Schläfe des Jüngeren.  
  
„… liebe dich…", flüsterte er schwach.  
  
„Aa… Ich auch…", kam die leise Antwort.  
  
Das Paar drängte sich liebevoll aneinander, während draußen gerade die Sonne aufging.  
  
*  
  
„Aya…"  
  
„Uhm… Nicht jetzt, Schuldig… Ich bin müde…"  
  
„Aa. Du stinkst."  
  
Aya riss die Augen auf, starrte Schuldig wütend an.  
  
„Wie bitte ?!!"  
  
„Lass uns duschen…"  
  
Schuldig lächelte zärtlich, strich über die warme Haut seines Liebsten. Missmutig erhob sich Aya, warf dem Telepathen noch einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
„Mistkerl."  
  
„Eh ? Wieso denn ?"  
  
„Du hättest mich ruhig ein bisschen romantischer wecken können !!", fauchte Aya, stolzierte ins Bad.  
  
„… Seit wann hast du denn 'ne romantische Ader ?", grummelte Schuldig, schlich ihm nach.  
  
„… Seit der Sache mit den Papierrosen…" Aya lächelte sanft, während er Wasser in die große Badewanne einließ.  
  
„Oh. Ja. Das war eine tolle Idee von mir !" Schuldig grinste breit.  
  
„Hast du die Rose eingepackt ?", fragte Aya plötzlich besorgt.  
  
Schuldig lachte leise.  
  
„Ja. Interessant, dass du dich mehr um ein Stück Papier als um deine werte Schwester sorgst."  
  
Aya sah ihn schreckensbleich an.  
  
„Oh Gott !"  
  
„Hehehe… Mehr oder weniger."  
  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt ?!"  
  
„Na ja, ich dachte, es stört dich nicht ! Du hast ihr doch selbst die Pest an den Hals gewünscht !", verteidigte sich Schuldig.  
  
„… Aber…"  
  
„Ach, komm schon, Aya… Sie hat es nicht anders verdient…"  
  
„Sie wird verhungern !"  
  
„Nein. Farf hat sich um sie gekümmert." Schuldig wagte es nicht, Aya anzusehen.  
  
„… Oh…"  
  
„Entschuldige…"  
  
Wieder schwieg Aya eine Weile. Dann seufzte er resignierend.  
  
„Lass uns baden. Wir stinken wirklich."  
  
Verblüfft sah Schuldig auf, direkt in Ayas ruhiges Gesicht.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Schuldig…"  
  
Und ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Hab's mir mit dem Ende zu leicht gemacht, aber... *shrug* Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein... *seufz*  
  
Trotzdem ne Review ? 


End file.
